Creeping In My Soul
by Lady Wesker
Summary: Allison Smith is the 19 year old granddaughter of Captain Edward Smith. She accompanies her grandfather on his final voyage before his retirement. Once aboard Titanic she meets First Officer William Murdoch and things take of from there.
1. Boarding Titanic

**Let me start of by saying that Titanic is my favourite movie of all time. I have read many Titanic stories here about the officers and such and I really wanted to do my own. I chose First Officer William Murdoch to be the lead in my story because I'm Scottish myself and I read that he didn't shoot himself like he did in the movie and also I felt he deserved better so hopefully this story will do him some justice. Ok now on with the summary.**

**Allison Smith is the 19 year old granddaughter of Captain Edward Smith. With both her parents dead, she was raised by her grandma and granddad. Her grandfather decides to allow her to accompany him on his final voyage before he retires. She has always dreamed about the day when she could accompany her grandfather on one of his voyages and now that day has come. Once on the ship she meets First Officer William Murdoch and things take off from there.**

_19 year old Allison Smith woke up to the sound of her maid Anna waking her up. She had been dreaming about Titanic and now the day had finally come. She was excited to be accompanying her grandfather on his last voyage before he retired. She was proud of everything her grandfather had achieved in his many years as a sailor and she was honoured to be accompanying him. She was snapped out of her thoughts by her maid addressing her._

"_Miss Allison, your grandfather has asked me to get you up, bathed and dressed in time for breakfast. Your bath is already waiting for you. Will you be requiring any help miss?"_

"_No Anna thank you. I will call for you when I'm finished."_

"_Very well miss." Anna left the room as Allison was getting out of bed. She grabbed a towel on her way to the bathroom.. She took off her clothes and climbed into the bathtub. Once in, she allowed the hot water to relax her muscles and she proceeded to wash her hair and body. Once finished, she got out and dried herself off put on her undergarments and called for Anna to help her into her corset. Anna pulled out a few of Allison's travelling suits._

"_Which one would you like to wear miss?"_

"_Hmmm. That one." Allison pointed to a navy blue travelling suit with black pinstripes, black gloves, a pair of black shoes and a big navy blue hat with a blue peacock feather. Anna helped her into her suit and proceed to work on Allison's hair. She put Allison's hair up in an elegant fashion with her mother's hair pin and to finish her off some light makeup._

"_I will finish packing the rest of your things miss. Your grandfather will be waiting for you."_

"_Have you already packed your things Anna?"_

"_Of course I have miss. Don't you worry about that. Now you better not keep your grandfather waiting."_

_Allison chuckled, "Right you are Anna." She left Anna to pack her things and proceeded down stairs to meet her grandfather for breakfast._

_Captain Smith rose from his chair the moment Allison entered the dining room to greet his granddaughter. "Allison my dear you look lovely." He gave Allison a hug._

"_Thank you papa." She pulled away from her grandfather to sit down and have some breakfast. She was drinking her tea when her grandfather spoke up._

"_I wish your grandmother could be here with us today. She'd be so proud of you and I know your parents would be as well."_

"_I know. I wish they were here to." She looked down into her tea, a sad expression etched across her face. Her grandfather notices this and reaches out to take her hand._

"_It's ok Allison. They are watching us from above I promise you." She looked up to face her grandfather and gave him a warm smile which he returns. "That's my girl. Now hurry up and finish your breakfast. We have to leave soon."_

_Allison nods her head in acknowledgement and finishes off her breakfast. At the moment she finished off her breakfast, the drivers arrived to load their trunks into the cars and take them to Southampton docks._

_After a very long drive, they finally reach Southampton and Allison is awestruck with the view she is met with. There was Titanic in all her glory. She was simply amazed by Titanic's beauty that she didn't notice the driver standing there holding out his hand to her. She mumbled a sorry to the driver and reached for his hand to get out the car. She noticed her grandfather waiting for her at the gangplank then turned to Anna._

"_It's ok miss. I will take care of this."_

"_Are you sure Anna?"_

"_Yes miss. Now go, your grandfather is waiting for you."_

_Allison turned and made her way over to her grandfather who held out his arm to her. She took it and they walked up the gangplank. It wasn't crowded as they were there early due to the fact the Captain obviously had to be there. Once inside Titanic, she looked to her grandfather who looked immensely proud. She smiled at him then he took her to the bridge to introduce her to the other officers._

_All the officers were on the bridge making sure everything was in working order for Titanic to set sail. They all stopped what they were doing when they noticed the Captain approaching and saluted him. The Captain returns the gesture._

"_Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to my granddaughter, Allison." He nods to every officer as he introduces them._

"_This is Sixth Officer James Moody. Third Officer Herbert Pitman. Second Officer Charles Lightoller. Chief Officer Henry Wilde. Fourth Officer Joseph Boxhall. Fifth Officer Harold Lowe." Each officer kissed her hand upon introduction._

"_And last but not least First Officer William Murdoch." She looked up to face the man her grandfather introduced her to as William Murdoch and was greeted by a pair of beautiful blue eyes. The moment their eyes locked, it felt she could feel something creeping into her soul._

_**I hope you all enjoyed that. Sorry that it's so short but I promise that the other chapters will be longer. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I love hearing what you guys think of my stories whether you enjoyed it or not. Anyway I'll try and have the net chapter up as soon as I can. Oh and please check out some of the other Titanic stories out there. I guarantee their amazing.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxx **_


	2. Lunch

After being introduced to the officers, Allison's grandfather escorted her back to her suite. All the way there she could not stop thinking about William Murdoch. She was immediately captivated by his innocent blue eyes and his other handsome features. She wanted to get to know him better and find out what was so different about him. Without even realising it, they had arrived at her suite.

"Are you ok, Allison?" Her grandfather asks sounding concerned.

"I'm fine papa. Why do you ask?"

"Well you look a little distracted."

"I can assure you I'm fine."

"Very well then. Lunch will be served shortly. I won't be able to accompany you but I'll send an officer to escort and accompany you to lunch."

"Ok that sounds alright."

"Excellent. Now I had better be off. I have things to attend to. I will be here to escort you to dinner. So enjoy yourself at lunch." He gives his granddaughter a kiss on the cheek before leaving to attend to his duties.

A few short moments later, the bugle announced that lunch was now being served. Allison had changed into a salmon pink dress with a white sash and white gloves. Just as she was finished getting ready there was a knock on the door. Anna went to get the door and on the other side stood Officer Murdoch.

"Hello I am here to escort Miss Smith to lunch." He told Anna.

"Oh yes of course sir. Mr Smith did say he would send someone. Please come in." She steps to the side to let Murdoch in. "I will let Miss Smith know you have arrived." and she goes off to tell Allison. "Miss Smith there is an officer here to escort you to lunch."

"Ok thank you Anna." She exit's the bedroom, with Anna in tow, and finds Will standing in the sitting room. "Mr Murdoch. How lovely it is to see you again."

"It is lovely to see you again also Miss Smith." He takes her hand and places a kiss upon it.

Allison tries to hide her blush and hopes Will didn't see it. "Please Mr Murdoch call me Allison."

"Very well but only if you call me Will."

"Ok then Will." She says smiling.

"Shall we?" Will offers her his arm and she takes it.

"Oh Anna feel free to take a walk around the ship and explore."

"Ok miss thank you." Will and Allison leave to go to lunch. Once at the beautifully furnished dining room, they sit at a table with Charles Lightoller, Harold Lowe, Thomas Andrews and Margaret Brown.

"Ah Mr Murdoch. How nice of you to join us." Thomas Andrews stands up to shake Will's hand. He shakes Will's hand and looks to Allison. "So this must be Allison, Edward's granddaughter."

Allison speaks up, "Yes sir."

Mr Andrews takes her hand, "I'm Thomas Andrews but you may call me Thomas and may I say you look lovely Miss Smith." He places a kiss on her hand.

"Thank you Thomas but please call me Allison." Allison was seated in between Mr Andrews and Will. They all shared a wonderful conversation until a waiter came to take their lunch order. Allison decided on having the salmon. After everyone was finished ordering lunch, Margaret Brown addressed Allison.

"So Allison dear. Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Ok then. I was born on 12 March 1883 in Liverpool. My parents were Anne and Brian Smith. My parents both died of consumption when I was two years old and I was raised by my grandparents. I enjoy reading, music and dancing. I think that's everything."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear about your parents." Margaret said.

"Oh it's quite alright Mrs Brown."

"Please call me Molly darlin. Alright then why doesn't somebody else take a turn at telling a little bit about themselves." Nobody volunteered. "Ok then I'll just pick someone. Hmmm. Oh Charles. How about you."

"Very well then." Charles sighed and began telling everyone a little bit about himself. After he was done, it was Harold's turn then Mr Andrews and finally Will. Allison listened intently to everything Will said. Shortly thereafter, Will, Harold and Charles all had to leave to do their shifts. Will turns to Allison.

"Allison would you like me to escort you back to your suite?"

"No Will I'm fine I think I'll stay here a little while longer."

He places a kiss upon her hand and left with Charles and Harold to attend to his duties. She made some small talk with Mr Andrews and Molly before Mr Andrews had to leave to attend to business.

"So Allison darlin would you care to take a walk on the deck." Molly asked Allison.

"I would love to Molly." They got up from their chairs and walked out on deck, arm in arm.

"So Allison I forgot to ask at lunch. How are you enjoying the voyage so far." Molly asked a few moments later.

"Well it's only been a few hours but I'm enjoying it so far. My grandfather introduced me to all the officers and I think we are all in safe hands. Best crew I've seen."

"Glad to hear that." They continued walking before Molly spoke up again. "So I noticed that every time you and Will looked at each other you were blushing and he was sitting grinning like a kid on Christmas morning."

"Oh you noticed that. I didn't think anyone did." Allison looks down at her feet as she and Molly come to a stop.

"Of course I did but don't worry I don't think anyone else did." A look of pure relief spread across Allison's face. "So why don't you spill the beans and tell me what's going on." They sat down on a pair of deck chairs.

"Well, as you know I met him this morning when my grandfather introduced me to the officers. I looked into his eyes and I felt something."

"What did you feel honey." Molly asks.

"It was like something creeping into my soul and it felt nice."

"Well darling I'm no expert but from what I can tell, it sounds like something building up to love."

"Love!" She almost shouts out, looking at Molly in surprise. "It can't be love. I've only known him for a few hours."

"You'd be surprised Allison and judging by Will's reaction he feels the same way."

"You really think so."

"Of course he does. How about I walk you back to your suite."

"That would be wonderful." They walk back to Allison's suite where her maid Anna is waiting. "Oh Molly you must join us for dinner later. My grandfather will be there so you can meet him."

"Wonderful. I'll see you there then." With a final goodbye, Molly heads back to her suite and Allison heads into hers.

"Did you enjoy lunch Miss?" Anna asks.

Smiling, Allison replies, "Yes Anna. Yes I did." She sits down on her chair on the promenade deck and reads a book.

Will was on the officers deck looking out over the ocean when Harold and Charles came up to him.

"So Will what's going on between you and the Captain's granddaughter?" Charles asked.

"What do you mean Charles." Will asks.

"Oh come on now Will. We both saw the way you were looking at her." Harold pipes up.

"Shut up. I don't want the Captain hearing this. I don't know how he would react." Will says begging them to be a little more quiet.

"Ok sorry Will. So what's going on." Harold says being a little more quiet.

"I think I'm in love with her."

"Woah Will. Slow down there. How can you be in love with her. You've only known her for a few hours." Charles speaks up.

"I don't know Charles. The moment our eyes locked, I could tell that she was the one for me. It's strange I know but I've never felt this way about any woman before." Will reveals to Charles and Harold.

"That may be Will but don't forget who's granddaughter she is." Charles says.

"Yes I know but that won't stop me from loving her."

Harold decides to speak up, "Well Will just be careful, ok."

They all return to their duties. A few hours later, Moody, Pitman and Boxhall all relieve them off their duties. Will, Charles and Harold retreat into their cabins to get some rest before dinner.

Allison was in her suite, getting ready for dinner. Anna had just helped her into her corset and was pulling out the dress Allison had chosen to wear. It was a black dress with gold details laced through it, accompanied by a pair of black gloves. Anna put up Allison's hair in an elegant fashion and finished it off with a little silver tiara. She had light make up on and decided to wear her mother's necklace. She had only just finished getting ready when there was a knock on her door. Anna went to get it and opened the door to reveal Captain Smith standing there.

"Good evening, Sir. Please come in." Anna steps to the side to let the Captain in.

"Good evening, Anna. Is Allison ready to leave?"

"Yes sir. I will just go and tell her you have arrived." With a final curtsey to Captain Smith, Anna retreats back into Allison's bedroom. "Miss your grandfather is here."

"Thank you Anna." Anna tidies up in the bedroom while Allison goes to greet her grandfather. "Good evening papa."

"Good evening, Allison. You look absolutely beautiful." He gives his granddaughter a kiss on the forehead. They both leave the suite, arm in arm and head off to dinner.

"So Allison, did you enjoy lunch today?"

"Yes papa. I did. I met Mr Andrews today and made a new friend who I've invited to join dinner with us."

"Excellent. Mr Murdoch mentioned you got on well with everyone at the table."

"Yes I did."

"A few of the officers will be joining us for lunch. Mr Andrews of course, your new friend and Mr Ismay will b joining us also."

"Oh I haven't met Mr Ismay yet."

"Well you shall meet him at dinner then." They continued on to the dining room. Upon entering, they found the table they were to be seated at. Already at the table was Charles, Harold, Henry Wilde and Bruce Ismay. Allison reacquainted herself with Charles, Harold and Wilde then she was properly introduced to Mr Ismay by her grandfather.

"Allison, may I introduce J Bruce Ismay, president of White Star Line. Bruce, this is my granddaughter Allison." Captain Smith finished.

"Charmed to meet you Miss Smith." He takes her hand and places a kiss upon it.

"It is lovely to make your acquaintance Mr Ismay." Allison replies back. A few moments later they are joined by Thomas Andrews, Will and Molly Brown. Allison stands up to greet them.

"Papa I have someone you must meet. Papa this is Molly Brown. Molly this is my grandfather, Captain Edward Smith."

"It is so lovely to meet you Mrs Brown. Allison has told me so much about you." He kisses her hand like a true gentleman.

"It is lovely to meet you to Captain Smith. Allison has also told me a great deal about you but please call me Molly."

"Only if you call me Edward." He replies. Allison turns her attention to Mr Andrews and Will.

"Thomas, Will it is so good to see you again."

It is good to see you again also Allison." Both men say lifting her hand to plant a kiss upon it. Will lingered a bit longer than Mr Andrews. Everyone took their seats. Allison was sat in between her grandfather and Will. Everyone gave their dinner orders to the waiters and enjoyed a steady stream of conversation. During this conversation, Will and Allison kept stealing little glances at each other and both found they story being told to them by their friends about being in love with each other to be true. Dinner arrived and everybody tucked into their meals, the conversation continuing. A few moments after finishing dinner, Allison turns to her grandfather.

"Papa may I be excused. I would like to go up on deck and get some fresh air."

"Yes of course, Allison dear. Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No I will be fine papa, thank you." She rises from her seat and leaves the dining room. The Captain can't help but feels that something is wrong with Allison, so he turns to Will.

"Mr Murdoch, would you mind going after my granddaughter and make sure she is alright?"

"Yes sir." Will answers dutifully and leaves to find Allison.

_**I would like to thank hornblowerarchiekennedyfan for reviewing the first chapter. I am glad you are enjoying and hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you guys think about this chapter whether you thought it was bad or not. Chapter three will be up soon hopefully anyway thanks for reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxx**_


	3. Out On Deck At Night

Allison was standing on deck at the back of the ship, lost in her own thoughts. Her thoughts consisted of one man only, Will Murdoch. _Molly is right. I AM in love with Will. He is a complete gentleman not to mention he is strikingly handsome. I think he may be the one. If this does go further I hope papa will approve._

Will stepped out of the dining room door and walked out on deck to search for Allison. He couldn't find her. Joseph Boxhall passed by Will on his way back to his cabin.

"Joseph, you haven't seen Allison have you?" Will asks.

"I saw her at the back of the ship, staring out into the ocean. Why do you ask?"

"Oh the Captain asked me to check on her."

"Ok then. I shall see you tomorrow. I am going to get some rest. Cheerio." And he continued on his way to his cabin.

Will set off to the back of the ship and sure enough found Allison standing there like Joseph said.

Allison was brought out of her thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Beautiful view isn't it."

She turns around and comes to face to face with Will. "Hello Will. Yes it is quite beautiful and very peaceful." She turns back to face the ocean as Will comes to stand beside her. "So Will what brings you up here?"

"Your grandfather asked me to check up on you."

"Really."

"Yes. He seems to think that something is wrong with you."

"Well don't fret dear Will. I can assure you I'm perfectly fine."

Will looks down at Allison and he can't help but smile to himself. "You looked absolutely beautiful tonight Allison."

Allison blushes as she responds, "Why thank you Will. That was nice of you to say."

"I mean it Allison. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon."

Allison looks directly into Will's eyes. "Are you sure you mean that, Will."

"Yes Allison, I do." _It's now or never Will _he thinks to himself. "Allison, I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Will?"

"Perhaps we should sit down." Allison nods her head and he guides her to the nearest bench. He notices Allison shivering slightly. He unbuttons his jacket and puts it on Allison. "Is that better?"

"Yes Will, thank you but what about you."

"I'll be fine." Allison hugs the jacket closer to her making Will smile.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me, Will?"

Will takes a deep breath before taking Allison's hands in his own. "Ok here goes. Allison, from the moment our eyes locked on the bridge, I felt something and that feeling has been plaguing me since this morning. You are the only woman who has made me feel like this and… well basically what I'm trying to say is… I love you." He pauses to look at Allison's reaction.

"Oh Will.."

"You do not feel the same way, do you." Will lets go of her hands and looks down at his feet. A second later, he feels a gloved hand on his cheek. He looks up to find Allison's hand on his cheek and her smiling lovingly at him.

"Don't be silly, Will. Of course I feel the same." She strokes his cheek gently as his hand moves to do the same on her cheek.

"You have no idea how overjoyed I am to hear you say that. I was afraid that…" He trailed off there."

"Afraid of what Will?"

"I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way."

Allison's hand continues the same motion as she says, "Well I will say this to you now, Will Murdoch. I love you." They both leaned closer to each other and the next thing they knew they were both kissing. Will wraps one arm around Allison's waist with his other hand going toward the back of her neck to hold her in place. Allison wraps both her arms around Will's shoulders. The kiss gets more passionate by the second. During the kiss, James Moody was on his way to the officer's mess when he saw two people sitting on a bench kissing. Upon closer inspection, he realised it was Will and Allison. He smiles at the scene before proceeding on his way. After a few moments of kissing, they broke apart to get some oxygen. They both stared into each others eyes for a few seconds before Will embraces Allison even closer and they look up at the stars in the entering the officer's mess, James is greeted by Harold and Charles. He grabs some food and joins them at the table. "Harold, Charles you will never believe what I have just witnessed."

Charles and Harold continued sipping on their tea as Harold spoke, "What did you see James?"

"Oh nothing much, only Will and Allison kissing." Both Charles and Harold choke on their tea and look to James with looks of pure surprise on their faces.

"Are you serious, James." Charles speaks up.

"Yes I saw it with my own eyes. They were sitting on bench out on deck in a passionate embrace."

"Well good luck to both of them. Best we don't mention anything to the Captain about this. No telling how he would take it." Harold piped up.

"Agreed." Charles and James both said and they all went about their business.

Will and Allison spent a few moments embraced together, looking up at the stars in the sky. Allison gave a yawn breaking Will from his thoughts. "I guess I better get you back to your suite Allison before your grandfather and Anna begin to wonder where you are."

"Yes you're right Will and I am feeling a bit tired." They both get up off the bench and Will escorts her back to her suite. They stop outside her room. Allison hands Will his jacket back. "Thank you for escorting me back to my room, Will."

"Not at all my love. Now I won't see you tomorrow morning because I have a late night shift but I'll see you maybe sometime before the ball."

"Oh I almost forgot about the ball. Ok make sure you get plenty of rest after your shift then."

"I will do Allison. I love you." He quickly looks about to make sure no one is around and he quickly leans in to kiss Allison.

"I love you too, Will." They kissed one more time before parting ways. Once in her suite with the door closed behind her, Allison lets out a happy sigh. Anna enters the room upon hearing the door being closed.

"Did you enjoy dinner this evening, miss?"

"Yes Anna it was most enjoyable and the company most pleasant."

"Glad to hear it miss." She helped Allison out of her dress and corset and helped her put on the nightgown then left Allison to rest. As soon as Allison's head hit the pillow, she feel asleep dreaming of the kiss she shared with Will. At least one hour later, there was a knock on the door. Allison was still in a deep sleep so was not disturbed. Anna got up to answer the door and on the other side stood Captain Smith.

"Good evening sir."

"Good evening Anna. I just called to make sure Allison got back to her suite alright."

"Yes sir. She got in just fine and is now resting."

"Alright then. Can you please let her know that I will be here to escort her to breakfast tomorrow."

"Of course sir."

"Ok thank you Anna. Have a good evening."

"You to sir." Smith leaves and Anna retreats back into the room.

Another hour later and Will is about to go on duty. The kiss he shared with Allison was never far from his thoughts. He was mighty relieved that he told Allison the truth but was even more relieved when she admitted to having the same feelings. He smiled at the memory. Just as he was making his way onto the bridge, he was dragged off to the side by Charles, Harold and James who were coming off duty.

"What are you all doing?" Will says looking at the three men, shocked.

"I saw you out on deck, Will." James pipes up.

"I was out on deck what is so special about that."

"You were out on deck with Allison."

"The Captain asked me to check up on her. Make sure she was alright."

"Ok Will was part of _checking up on her_ kissing her." This time it was Harold who spoke up.

Will's face at this point was now as red as a beetroot. "Please don't tell the Captain." He pleaded with the three men causing them to laugh.

"Of course we won't say anything Will." Charles assured him and Will thanked the three men. "So I take it you told her how you feel then."

Smiling brightly, Will replied, "Yes I told her everything and was so relieved when she told me she felt the same."

"I'm so happy for you Will." All three men chorused at the same time. They were about to ask some more questions but were interrupted by Henry Wilde.

"Ok gentlemen, I think you had better let Mr Murdoch be on his watch." Wilde said with authority.

"Yes sir." Charles, James and Harold said before exiting the bridge, leaving Will and Henry to be on watch.

Allison woke up the next morning feeling the happiest she had ever been in her life. Will constantly invaded her dreams and she couldn't wait to see him again. Although she had only known Will for a day, she felt like she had known him her whole life. Anna entered the room and informed Allison that her grandfather would be here soon to escort her to breakfast. She quickly got out of bed and out of her nightgown and into fresh undergarments. Anna helped her into her corset. Allison decided to wear a beige coloured dress with a cream sash and a pair of white shoes. Anna finished Allison's hair and Allison spent the rest of the time sitting on the chair reading a book until her grandfather arrived. Just a few moments later, her grandfather had arrived to escort her to breakfast. Once they reached the dining area, they went to a table which was occupied by Thomas Andrews, Margaret Brown and Bruce Ismay. They all stood up upon seeing Allison and Captain Smith. They greeted one another and sat down to breakfast. Halfway through breakfast, Captain Smith turns to his granddaughter.

"Allison dear, you might be pleased to hear that we are docking in Queenstown today."

"Oh wonderful. I might be able to do a bit of shopping."

"I thought you might enjoy that," he smiled then turned a little serious, "however I do not want you going around the marketplace unescorted so I will be sending an officer to escort you around."

"Papa you do not need to. I will ask Mrs Brown if she would like to join me."

"Very well but I'll still send an officer to watch over you both."

"Ok then papa." Allison sighed and returned to her cup of tea. The Captain had to leave early to attend to his duties. She then asked Molly if she would like to accompany her to Queenstown for a bit of shopping to which Molly replies, "Why of course Allison darling. I've been very much looking forward to this."

After breakfast, both ladies bade farewell to Mr Andrews and Mr Ismay and proceeded to get ready to go to Queenstown. They both met up on deck just as Titanic docked at Queenstown. They waited for the officer who would be escorting them. Allison knew it wouldn't be Will as he would be asleep. "Miss Smith, Mrs Brown." Allison and Molly turned round to see James Moody walking towards. "Your grandfather sent me to escort you both around the marketplace."

"We'll be glad to have your company Mr Moody won't we Molly."

"Of course. A strapping young man like yourself Mr Moody. We'll be the envy of all the girls." Molly burst out laughing causing Allison to laugh and Moody to blush ever so slightly. Both ladies took one of Mr Moody's arms as he helped them into the boats that would take them to shore. They spent a good deal of time browsing through the various stalls before they had to return aboard Titanic. Once aboard Titanic, Moody escorted Molly and Allison back to their suites and returned to do his shift. Allison was to meet her grandfather and Molly for lunch. She changed into a soft green dress with a white belt and white gloves and shoes. Once she arrived at the dining room, she saw her grandfather sitting with Bruce Ismay. It looked like they were having a conversation of sorts. Allison could make out what they were saying so stayed hidden in the shadows listening in to their conversation.

"So you've not yet lit the last four boilers." She could hear Ismay say to her grandfather.

"No I don't see the need. We are making excellent timing." Smith said proudly. Allison could see the pride her grandfather was emanating and smiled. She saw Ismay taking a puff of his cigarette before addressing the Captain.

"Captain, the press knows the size of Titanic now let them marvel at her speed. We must give them something new to print. The maiden voyage must make headlines." Allison was already starting to dislike Bruce Ismay and now it seems he was trying to bully her grandfather into making the Titanic go faster just to impress the media.

"Mr Ismay, I would prefer not to push the engines until they've been properly run in." Allison couldn't help but agree with her grandfather. She didn't know much about ships and engines but she trusted her grandfather's judgement.

"I'll leave it to your good officers to decide what's best. What a glorious end to your final crossing if we get into New York on Tuesday night and surprise them all." Smith remained quiet. "Retire with a bang, eh EJ." The Captain remained quiet while giving a slight nod of the head. Allison could see Bruce give a small smirk before saying, "Good man." Her grandfather looks a little down in the dumps so she decides to make her presence known.

"Papa I'm sorry for being late." She said as she approached the table. Her grandfather and Mr Ismay rose up from their seats.

"Not to worry Allison dear." He gives Allison a kiss on the forehead before turning his attention back to Mr Ismay. "Allison, you remember Bruce Ismay."

"Yes of course. Good afternoon Mr Ismay." She said with a fake smile.

"Good afternoon Allison," Ismay bows his head. They all sit down at the table and are joined shortly by Molly and Mr Andrews. After lunch was done with, Allison and Molly decided to take a walk out on deck. She told Molly about the conversation her grandfather and Mr Ismay were having and Molly was disgusted.

"Why the nerve of that man."

"That man really irritates me. He can't bully my grandfather like that. Why I have half a mind to let him know exactly what I think of him."

"I know Allison but don't let him get to you. Besides the ball is today which should be fun."

"Oh yes the ball. I'm very much looking forward to it."

"Is Will going to be there?" Molly asks. The moment Will's name was mentioned, Allison had a big huge smile on her face which was red from blushing. Molly notices this of course and questions Allison. "Ok Allison what's happened."

"I'm going to tell you because if I don't I might end up going crazy." They both sit down and Allison tells Molly how she and Will had confessed their love for each other and about the kiss.

"Well it's about time. I'm so happy for you both Allison." Molly embraces Allison then says, "So what did you grandfather have to say about all of this."

"That's the thing. He doesn't know anything. I don't want to tell him in case he doesn't take it very well."

"You should tell him when you feel the time is right."

"What would I do without you Molly." Both women laughed and moments later, the bugle sounded announcing the ball would be held shortly. Both women parted ways to get ready for the ball.

_**I want to say a big huge thank you to all who have reviewed. I am so glad that you are enjoying it. Here is chapter three. For those of you following my Resident Evil story, just to let you know that chapter three is currently being written and will hopefully be up sometime tomorrow. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Till next time.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxx**_


	4. Secrets Revealed

Allison was now in her suite, getting ready for the ball. She was wearing a royal blue, velvet material dress with diamonds decorating the neckline and a black lace bolero. Her maid Anna was now putting the finishing touches to her hair and makeup. By the time Anna was finished, Allison hair was up in an elegant fashion and adorned with a diamond hairclip. A knock on their door broke the silence, Anna went to answer it while Allison took a moment to look at her reflection. She couldn't believe that she could look as beautiful as she did now and she hoped that Will loved this look.

"Miss, your grandfather has arrived to escort you." Anna said to Allison breaking the young woman out of her thoughts.

"Thank you Anna. I will be there in a moment." She said dismissing the maid. Anna quickly curtsied and began cleaning up the room. Allison stood up and went to greet her grandfather. As soon as Allison entered the room, her grandfather turned to face her with a proud look on his face.

"Oh Allison dear, you look so beautiful." He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you papa and may I say you look dashing." She noted that he was wearing a tuxedo. It was the first time she had ever seen him in one.

"Thank you, Allison. Shall we." He offers her his arm and she takes it. They leave the room and head for the ball. Once inside the room were dinner was to take place before the ball itself, Allison scanned the room looking for one person in particular. She couldn't find him at first but while her grandfather and herself were talking to Molly and Mr Andrews, she looked to the entrance in an attempt to find Will and that's when she saw him walking through the doors. Her heart melted at the sight of him. He looked exceedingly handsome in his tuxedo and it was the first time she saw him without his hat on, revealing a perfect head of chestnut brown hair. Will turned his gaze to her and gave her a loving smile which she returns.

"Papa." She says getting her grandfather's attention

"Yes Allison dear."

"There is Mr Murdoch. Is it alright if I go over and talk to him."

"Of course it is Allison dear." He chuckles as he watches his granddaughter walk quickly over to Will. He notices how easily Will and Allison seem to be getting along but thinks nothing more of it. He is interrupted from his thoughts by a comment from Thomas Andrews.

"Children, they grow up so fast, don't they."

"Yes they do indeed Thomas." The Captain replies, looking back at Will and Allison one last time before resuming his conversation with Mr Andrews and Molly.

Will stared at Allison as if she was a goddess and in his mind that is exactly what she is. He reaches out for her hand, raising it to his mouth and plants a gentle kiss upon it.

"You look absolutely beautiful, my love." Will complimented her.

Allison blushes before responding to Will compliment. "Thank you Will and may I say you look quite dashing." She gives him a smile when she notices him blushing.

Will was desperately trying to resist kissing Allison on the lips right there and then but the Captain was only a few feet away talking with Mr Andrews and Molly Brown and a few other people he recognised but thought better of it. "Let us go speak with your grandfather and the others." He said offering her his arm, which she accepted gladly, and made their way over to the Captain.

The Captain turned round to see his granddaughter and Will walking over to him. He extends his hand to Will and the first officer shakes his hand. "Ah Mr Murdoch. Good to see you. I trust Allison has been behaving herself." He laughs as he looks at Allison who gives him a small playful glare.

"Of course she has, Sir."

"Excellent, Allison, Mr Murdoch. I would like to introduce you to John Jacob Astor and his wife Madeline. JJ, Madeline, this is my granddaughter, Allison and first officer William Murdoch."

"Lovely to meet you Allison, Mr Murdoch." JJ said shaking Will's hand and kissing Allison's. They then make pleasantries to Madeline. After getting to know one another, they all sat down at their table, as waiters showed up to take their dinner orders. Allison was seated in between her grandfather and Will. She shared a table with Will and her grandfather, obviously, JJ Astor, Madeline, Molly Brown, Mr Andrews, Bruce Ismay, Sir Cosmo Duff Gordon and his wife Lady Duff Gordon, Countess Of Rothes, Chief Officer Henry Wilde and Second Officer Charles Lightoller. When their meals arrived, everybody ate and enjoyed a steady stream of conversation. With dinner finished and out of the way, everyone made their way out of the dining area and into another room where the ball itself would be held. Allison walked arm in arm with Will as everyone seated themselves at a table while Titanic's musicians were setting up.

The Captain was seated at the other end of the table with Mr Andrews and JJ Astor. He was watching Will and Allison. He couldn't shake the nagging feeling that they were more than friends. If that was the case, he wouldn't object to their relationship. He only wanted her to be happy and if Will made her happy, then he was happy for them. But he needed to find out for sure if they were indeed more than friends. The Captain was snapped out of his thoughts by Thomas Andrews voice.

"Edward are you all right?"

The Captain turns to face Andrews and assures him he's quite alright. He turns back to watch Allison and Will, who are now laughing and talking with each other. The Titanic orchestra band begin to play as couples made their way onto the dance floor.

"May I have this dance, Allison." Allison turns in her chair to see Will standing there with his hand held out to her.

"I would love to dance with you Will." She says with a smile, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. As the musicians started to play their instruments, everybody started to waltz to the beautiful tune. Allison couldn't be any more happier. She was on the grandest ship of all with her grandfather, the friends she had just made and the man she loves. Allison couldn't feel more blessed and thanked god for the wonderful people in her life. Allison and Will had decided to tell the Captain of their relationship when they docked at New York. They hoped that the elderly Captain would be alright with their relationship but the Captain was unpredictable so they had no way of knowing for sure. They continued waltzing around with the other couples, enjoying each others company, until the music came to an end and they went to sit down at their table to have a little rest before the next dance.

"You're a very good dancer Will." Allison says while sipping champagne from her glass.

"As are you, my dear." Will replies.

They continue talking about little things when Allison notices her grandfather watching her and Will. Allison could recall her grandfather watching her and Will since the ball had started. She was beginning to think that her grandfather had suspected something going on between them. She decides not bothering to tell Will her concerns. They share another few dances. After their last dance, Will decides to take her to the bow of the ship to watch the sun go down completing this wonderful evening.

The Captain spots Will and Allison leaving the room and he approaches Henry Wilde.

"Mr Wilde. Could you come with me for a moment please?"

"Of course, Sir. May I ask where?" Wilde asks the Captain.

"To find my granddaughter." He and Henry Wilde left the room in search of Allison. He trusted his granddaughter and Mr Murdoch and he only wanted to see if his theory about the two was correct.

Allison and Will had reached the bow of the ship were they were completely alone. The two stood there watching the sun go down. Will had his arms wrapped around Allison's waist. Both enjoying the feeling of being with one another.

"You know I can't believe how lucky I have been to have met such a wonderful man like you Will." She says caning her neck to look at him.

Will looks down at her and smiles. He can not get over the fact how beautiful she looked. He couldn't believe that a girl like her could fall for someone like him in such a short space of time. Two days to be exact. He pulled her closer to him. "If anyone's the lucky one it's me Allison. I never thought I'd find a woman quite like you. Words can't even begin to describe how I feel about you. But know this, my love. I will never hurt you. I will never leave you. Allison Smith. I love you."

"Oh Will you make me feel like a whole new woman. I never thought in a million years that I would meet a man who is so caring, charming, handsome and makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine. Will Murdoch. I love you."

Allison raises her hand to caress Will's cheek as they both lean in for a kiss.

Meanwhile, Captain Smith and Henry Wilde have been searching the whole entire ship looking for Allison and Will. The two men arrive up on deck to continue their search. Most people are still in the ball room, so the deck is deserted. They search up and down the deck and notice a couple at the bow of the ship and head off in that direction.

Will and Allison's lips meet in a tender, passionate kiss. Allison continues to caress his cheek and Will keeps his arms wrapped firmly around Allison's waist as the kiss continued. Both were so lost in the moment that they didn't hear footsteps approaching.

When the Captain and Wilde approached the pair, both were shocked to see it was Will and Allison in a passionate embrace. Although the Captain suspected something like this was going on between the two, it was still a shock to see them like this. Wilde just stands there in shock with his mouth slightly open. The Captain decides he's seen enough and interrupts the couple by coughing. Will and Allison break away from each other and come face to face with the Captain and Wilde.

The look on Will and Allison's faces are one of pure shock and terror.

"Papa."

"Mr Murdoch. I need to talk to you in private. Mr Wilde, would be so good as to escort my granddaughter back to her stateroom." The Captain said still looking at his granddaughter and First Officer.

"Yes sir." Wilde replies and begins leading Allison away. She looks back at Will and her grandfather one more time before allowing Wilde to escort her back.

_**So the secret is out. What will the Captain say to Will and Allison. Will he allow them to court each other as he decided before or will he change his mind. I would like to say a big massive thank you to Sam for being a loyal reviewer. Hope you guys like it. Before you guys say anything, I know their relationship is happening a bit fast but the ship will sink in two days so I really wanted to build up a strong relationship plus I'm a firm believer in love at first sight. Anyway please tell me what you guys think. I will be putting up a trailer on youtube when it's up I will tell you guys right away and I'm thinking about putting together a little soundtrack but I don't know for certain if I'll do that yet. Hop you guys enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxx**_


	5. The Captain's Decision

Chief Officer Henry Wilde was escorting the Captain's granddaughter back to her suite as he was ordered to. Allison looked calm on the outside but inside she was panicking. She was also afraid that her grandfather would tell her she was no longer allowed to see Will. She was afraid that Will's job would be in jeopardy. Her mind was buzzing with a million thoughts all at once and before she knew it, they had reached her room. Anna was out at a third class party and wouldn't be back for a while. She decides to ask Henry if he has any idea what her grandfather is thinking.

"Henry you don't think my grandfather is angry about Will and I do you?"

"To be honest with you Allison, I really don't know. If he is angry, he's hiding it very well." He pauses for a few seconds before speaking up again. "So you and Will. Do you not think that things are moving a little too fast. You've only known each other for two days."

"I realise that Henry but I love Will. I truly do. I just feel so connected to him and I know he does to me." Allison said. A smile creeping up on her face as she remembers the moment she met Will. Allison could honestly say she wasn't the same person she was two days ago. Will had changed her. But this was a good change. She was brought out of her thoughts by Henry placing a kiss upon her hand.

"Well Allison, I had better return to my duties. Oh and it would probably be best if you stayed in your room until your grandfather comes to speak with you." He walks away but turns back saying, "And don't worry yourself Allison. I'm sure everything will be alright." And he proceeded on his way. Allison watched him until he disappeared round the corner and went inside, closing her room door behind her. She called out Anna's name just to make sure she wasn't in and she wasn't. She knew her grandfather would submit Will to an interrogation of some kind to ascertain whether or not Will was good enough for her. In Allison's mind, Will was more than good enough. She decided to spend the rest of her time sitting on a chair, reading a book until either her grandfather came to speak with her or for Anna to come back to help her change into her nightgown. She decided right there and then that regardless of her grandfather's decision, she would continue to see Will. Allison had never been disobedient in her life but when it came to love, she was willing to do anything.

The Captain and Will were sitting in the Captain's quarters. Will was as stiff as a board and extremely nervous and terrified at the same time. He was afraid that the Captain would demand that he not see Allison anymore. He didn't care about his job, he only cared about his relationship with Allison. Although he had only known her for two days, he had fallen head over heels in love with her. He wanted to take care of her forever, to hold and protect her. To marry her. But do all that, he needed the blessing and permission of the man sitting in front of him at that very moment. For a while, both men sat in awkward silence. Will waited for the Captain to say the first word and a few minutes later, the Captain decided to break the silence.

"So Mr Murdoch, what are your intentions towards my granddaughter?" The Captain asked, quite seriously.

Will all of a sudden found it difficult to speak. He was afraid of saying something stupid or saying something wrong. He really wanted the Captain to believe that he was good enough to court Allison and hopefully in the long run, marry her.

"Well Mr Murdoch. I'm waiting."

"Well Sir, if I may say, I love your granddaughter very much. She is the most wonderful, kind, generous and most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes upon." He stopped to watch the Captain's expression but it remained the same so he continued. "I promise you now sir, that if you allow me to court Allison, no harm will ever come to her. I will care for her and provide for her and I will love her until the day I die." Will had laid it all on the table and now he awaited the Captain's decision. The Captain looked to be in deep thought. The man himself then rose from his seat and Will copied.

"Well Mr Murdoch, I will take what you said into consideration. I must now speak with my granddaughter and I will give you my decision tomorrow. In the meantime though, I want you on watch with Mr Lightoller. I will send Mr Boxhall and Mr Moody to relieve you both when your watch is finished."

"Yes sir." Will then made his way out of the Captain's quarters and on to the bridge to join Charles on watch. The Captain stood rooted to the same spot for a few moments. He sincerely believed Will when he said that he loved Allison. Now all he needed to do was find out whether Allison felt strongly for Will as Will did for her. He then walked out his quarters and headed for Allison's room. On his way there, he bumped into Henry Wilde. "Ah Mr Wilde, did you manage to escort my granddaughter back with little difficulty?"

"Yes sir, she was no trouble at all."

"When are you off duty again Mr Wilde?"

"In an hour sir."

"Tell Lowe he is relieve you and you can take an early break."

"Thank you sir." Wilde walks off to get Lowe and the Captain continues on his way to Allison room.

Allison was still sitting in her chair reading her book as Anna had not come back from the Third Class Party yet. She was reading Romeo & Juliet which was her favourite novel. She was just finishing the second chapter when she heard somebody knocking on her door. She threw her book aside knowing full well who was at the door. Sure enough, the Captain stood there and she stepped to the side to let him in.

"Can I get you a cup of tea Papa?" Allison asks her grandfather as he takes a seat.

"No thank you Allison. Is Anna still out?"

"Yes she is."

"Ok Allison, I think you know why I'm here." He pats the spot next to him indicating Allison to sit there. "I have spoken with Mr Murdoch about your relationship and he assures me that he cares very deeply for you. But before I make my decision, I would like to hear how you feel about Mr Murdoch."

Allison takes a deep breath before taking her grandfather's hands into her own to show him she means every word she is about to say, "Papa, I love Will with all my heart. I truly believe that he is an honest, decent, caring, loving man and if I'm honest with you, I can't picture myself with anyone else in the future. If you decide that you don't want Will and I to see each other anymore, it would tear me apart as I'm sure it would Will. He is a good man Papa and he will take care of me, I know it."

The Captain was in deep thought. After hearing how both Will and Allison felt for each other, he knew in his mind that he made the right decision. "Ok Allison, I will take what you both said into consideration and give you my decision tomorrow morning. In the meantime, I want you to go to bed as soon as Anna returns." He gets up from his seat letting go of Allison's hands as she follows suit. Just as he about to approach the door, it opens and Anna enters the room.

"Oh Captain Smith sir," she gives a quick curtsy. "Sorry for coming back so late."

"Not to worry Anna. I was just leaving. Can you please help Allison into her nightgown and make sure she goes to bed."

"Of course sir." She gives another curtsy and goes into Allison's room to get her nightgown ready.

The Captain then turn to Allison and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Get some sleep Allison." He then leaves the room as Anna comes into view.

"Is everything ok Miss?" Anna asked when she notice the worried look on Allison's face.

"Uh, I'm not sure Anna." That was the only words Allison spoke to her maid. She got out of her clothes and corset and into her nightgown and went into bed remaining silent. She was really beginning to worry. She was really scared that her grandfather would fire Will and that she would never see him again. She didn't get much sleep so when she woke up in the morning, she felt utterly exhausted. She walked into the main room and asked Anna to prepare a bath for her.

"Miss are you ok. You look absolutely exhausted." Anna asked noticing how tired Allison looked.

"I'm fine Anna I just found it difficult to sleep last night. That's all."

Anna decided not to probe any further as it wasn't her place so she finished getting Allison's bath and waited for her to finish. Once Allison was finished, she dried herself off and put on her undergarments and called for Anna to help her into her corset. She decided to wear a lime green dress with a white ribbon tied around her waist with a pair of white boots and a simple gold necklace. She had Anna do her hair in the usual style and apply very light makeup. Allison was kind of hoping her grandfather would speak to her before breakfast and tell her what he had decided. She made her way to breakfast hoping to catch Will or somebody else she knew. As she entered the room, she caught sight of Molly Brown. She couldn't see Will or her grandfather anywhere, so she made her way over to Molly. They both met halfway.

"Allison dear. Are you ok? You don't look well."

"I'm fine Molly. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Allison, what's happened?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on now Allison. We both know that's a lie."

Allison dragged Molly to a private area of the dining area.

"During the ball last night, Will and I decided to go and watch the sun set. It was really romantic. We shared a kiss and my grandfather and Mr Wilde caught us together."

Molly had a look of surprise on her face when Allison. "Oh what did he say."

"He just told Will to go to the bridge and Mr Wilde to escort me to my suite. He spoke to Will about me then he came to speak to me about Will. He told me he would give me his decision this morning but I haven't seen him."

"Allison." A familiar male voice spoke close to Allison. She turned round and came face to face with Will.

"Will!" She didn't care what other people thought and threw her arms around Will, hugging him like he would disappear if she let go of him. Will returned the hug for all the same reasons.

"Well I will see you both later and give you some privacy." Molly said.

"Ok thank you Molly. I will see you at lunch." Molly then leaves the couple alone.

"What are you doing here, Will. Shouldn't you be resting."

"I have already rested my love. But your grandfather sent me. He wishes to see us both in his quarters."

"It must be time for him to give us his decision. Let's not keep him waiting." They walked arm in arm all the way to the Captain's quarters. Once outside the door, Allison knocked on it.

"Come in." Came the Captain's voice from the other side of the door.

Both Will and Allison took a deep breath before opening the door and entering the room.

The Captain rose from his seat. "Ah Mr Murdoch, Allison. Please do come in and make yourselves comfortable." Will and Allison sit down and hold each others hands. The Captain notices this and gives them a small smile before proceeding. "Well I have thought long and hard and have taken into account what you both said and I have reached a decision." Will and Allison hold their breaths in anticipation. "If you promise to never ever leave my granddaughter and take care of her and love her then I give you my consent to court my granddaughter Mr Murdoch."

Will and Allison couldn't quite believe what the Captain had just told them. Allison quickly gets up and gives her grandfather the biggest hug she has ever given anyone. "Thank you Papa. Thank you so much."

The Captain gives a hearty laugh and returns the hug. "Ok Allison. You're quite welcome." Allison lets go of him and he approaches Will.

"Thank you so much Sir." Will shakes the Captain's outstretched hand.

"Not at all Mr Murdoch. All I ask is that you treat her well."

"You have my word that I will treat Allison well, Sir."

"That's all I need to know. Now I'm sure you're both eager to spend some time together."

Allison gives her grandfather another quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving arm in arm with Will. Once outside, Will quickly drag her down the hall running and into a private corner, grabbing Allison by the shoulders and meeting her mouth in a heated, passionate kiss. Allison eagerly returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around her waist. They break apart, both slightly out of breath.

"I am so happy right now, Will." Allison sheds some tears of happiness.

Will reaches out to brush her tears away and gives her another kiss on the lips. "As am I, Allison. I love you so much." He gives another quick kiss.

"And I love you Will." They share another kiss. "I don't know about you but I am feeling quite peckish. How about breakfast on my private promenade deck."

"I would be delighted Allison." They walk arm in arm to Allison's suite. They share a delightful breakfast and count their blessings that the Captain allowed them to be together.

_**I would like to apologise for taking so long to update this. But I have been really busy with stuff that's been going on in my life at the moment. I have decided that I will put my Resident Evil story on hiatus at the moment so I can concentrate on this story. The next chapter will be the last peaceful one before the ship makes it's fatal collision with the iceberg. I have read a lot of Titanic facts during the course of writing this story but I will be making a few changes. I would like to thank Sam for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. I have put up the soundtrack to this story on my profile and will update as the story progresses. The trailer for this story will not be put up until the story is finished. Enjoy **__**J**_

_**Lady Wesker xxx**_


	6. Iceberg Right Ahead

It was now day four aboard Titanic. Will and Allison had spent most of yesterday spending every waking moment together before Will had to on his night shift with Boxhall. When she woke up the next morning, she felt as if time had gotten slower. She just couldn't wait to be with Will again. She wouldn't see him until lunch time as he was resting at the moment. He would be taking breakfast with her grandfather and Molly. Molly had quickly become her best friend and so it should come as no surprise that she told Molly the good news first. After getting dressed and fixing her hair and makeup, with some help from Anna, her grandfather came to escort her to breakfast. Molly was already there talking to JJ Astor and Madeline. They all ate breakfast while enjoying a steady stream of conversation. Once everyone had finished eating, the men excused themselves. JJ had offered to escort Madeline back to their suite but she wanted to stay and speak with Allison and Molly for a little while longer. He bid the ladies farewell before following the Captain out of the dining area. Once JJ and the Captain were gone, the girls got to have a proper girly chat. Madeline turns to Allison. "So Allison, Molly told me the good news. Congratulations. I have to say the pair of you make a lovely couple."

Allison smiles at Madeline, "Thank you Madeline. I can honestly say I have never felt as happy in my life as I feel right now. I love him so much." She was smiling brightly at the end of this statement causing Molly and Madeline to smile also. They were both very happy for their friend.

"So Allison do you think that you and Will might get married in the future." Molly asked.

Allison thought about it for a moment before replying, "Yes I do. Will is a loving, honourable man and I would feel like the luckiest girl in the world to become his wife one day. I also believe, were we to have children, that he would be the best father he could possibly be."

"So when do you next see Will." Madeline asks.

"Lunch time till dinner because he has the night shift again. You both must join us for lunch."

"I'd love that. Well I must be going back to my room. I need to get some rest before lunch." Madeline announces getting up from her seat.

"We'll make sure you get back ok." Molly says rising from her seat at the same time as Allison. They escort Madeline back to her room, bid goodbye to her, before heading back the way they came.

On their way back, Allison turns to Molly. "I was thinking about taking a leisurely stroll around the deck. Would you like to join me?"

Molly notices Will approaching from behind Allison. She is about to tell Allison Will is behind her but he holds a finger to his lips to indicate to her not to say anything. Molly gives a slight nod before responding to Allison. "I would love to but I think it should just be the two of you."

"What do you mean Molly?" Allison asks. Confusion evident upon her face.

"You'll know what I mean in a few seconds." She says with a slight smirk and walks back into the first class entrance.

Allison is left standing there for only about two seconds before a pair of leather gloved hands cover her eyes. A voice close to her ear speaks, "Guess who?"

Allison chuckles before responding, "William Murdoch." He removes his hands from her eyes turning her round and taking her into his arms and giving her a loving, passionate kiss, not bothering about the other people walking about the deck noticing. Since the Captain had given them his blessing, it was like a massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He loved Allison and Allison loved him. When they were together it was like the whole world had vanished and they were the only two remaining. They broke the kiss and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"I assume you're happy to see me." Allison said smiling brightly.

"Of course I am, my love." Will replies giving Allison another quick kiss on the lips. Once the kiss was broken, Will invited Allison to the officer's mess for a cup of tea, which she graciously accepted. So she walked arm in arm with Will to the officer's mess. When they reached the officer's mess, the only people in there were Chief Officer Henry Wilde and Sixth Officer James Moody. Both officers rose from their seats upon the couple entering.

"Will, Allison, it's wonderful to see you both." Wilde pipes up, shaking Will's hand and kissing Allison's. Moody copies Wilde and they all sit down while Will goes to fetch tea for everyone.

"So Allison you and Will are now officially a couple." Moody says to Allison.

Allison turns to face Moody. "Yes we are but how did you know."

"You're grandfather informed us what had happened." Wilde said. "I have to tell you Allison, your grandfather was beaming with pride when he told James and myself what happened."

"Really." Allison was a little surprised by Wilde's statement.

"Yes he was. He's happy that you've finally found the one man to spend the rest of your life with."

At this moment, Will returned with tea for everyone and poured them a cup each. They all had a nice, relaxing conversation whilst slurping their tea. Shortly after though, Wilde and Moody had to leave to do their shift, leaving Will and Allison completely alone. Putting their tea cups down, Will took Allison into his arms and held her close.

"I feel extremely blessed to have you in my life Will." Allison said with her eyes closed, her head resting on Will's chest.

"Not as blessed as I feel Allison." He kisses the top of Allison's head.

"Oh before I…." The couple said at the same time.

"You go first Will."

"Ladies first, Allison."

"Ok then. I've invited Molly Brown and The Astors to join us for lunch. Is that ok?"

"Of course it is dear. As a matter of fact, I was going to tell you that I've invited Charles and Harold to have lunch with us as well and before I forget, your grandfather told me he'll be joining us for lunch also along with Mr Andrews and Mr Ismay."

"Perfect, the more the merrier." Allison said with a smile upon her face. Will and Allison share another quick kiss before falling into a comfortable silence, perfectly content just relaxing in the other's embrace. A couple hours later, Will was still wide awake with Allison sleeping, resting her head against his chest. All of a sudden, the bugle sounded announcing it was lunch time. Allison awoke with a start, almost headbutting Will in the process.

"What's going on." Allison asks looking around the room, panic evident upon her face.

Will chuckles at the sight then grabs Allison by the shoulders and pulls her in for a hug. "It's ok Allison. It was just the bugle. It seems it is lunch time." He releases Allison from his embrace.

"Oh." Allison's face grows red from embarrassment. She stands up and straightens out her dress and fixes her hair in an attempt to tidy herself up. Once finished with that task, Will offers her his arm as they go to meet their family and friends for lunch.

Once in the dining room, everybody greeted each other and ordered lunch. Allison was seated in between her grandfather and Will. Molly was sat next to Will. The Astors across from her. Ismay next to her grandfather. Mr Andrews next to him. Charles next to Molly and Harold next to him. The Captain summoned a waiter to them and ordered everyone a glass of champagne and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice for Madeline. Once everyone had their drinks, Ismay chose this moment to speak up.

"So EJ what's the special occasion. You don't usually have champagne unless it's a special occasion."

"Well Bruce, everyone. I would like to make a toast." He raises his glass and everyone follows. "To Will and Allison. Two young people who have found each other. May your love last a lifetime. Will and Allison."

"Will and Allison." Everyone repeated and drank from their glass. The only people who were surprised by The Captain's speech was Bruce Ismay, Thomas Andrews and JJ Astor. Will and Allison would have shared a kiss but thought it inappropriate as they had company at the moment and being in the company of Allison's grandfather it would be a little awkward. All the way through lunch, Will and Allison were asked numerous questions about their relationship such as was it really love at first sight and many other questions. When everyone left they gave Will and Allison a quick congratulations individually. Allison and Will spent the remainder of their time, strolling around the deck, arm in arm of course and talking. Allison had revealed to Will that she was due to inherit her parent's motor company when she turned twenty, which wouldn't be until next year. She also told him a great deal about her parents and her grandmother.

"After my parents died, my grandparents took me in and raised me and I am very grateful for the life they have given me. I have a picture of my parents in my locket. Here let me show you." She opens up her locket to reveal a picture of her parents. Allison's father, Brian, had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He looked exactly like the Captain did in his younger days. Will then looked to the woman who was sitting next to Allison's father, who was obviously Allison's mother, Anne. Allison was the spitting image of her mother. She had her mother's blonde hair and shared most of her facial features except for her eyes. Allison had her father's chocolate brown eyes. Allison's mother was holding baby Allison in the picture. Seeing that picture made Will think about his future with Allison. He could see himself marrying her, having children with her but he wanted to wait until he was sure Allison was ready before he made that next step. Allison closed her locket and tucks in away. "So Will, now that you know my life story, tell me more about you."

"Ok then. I was born in Dalbeattie on February 28 as you already know. My parents are Jane and Samuel Murdoch. Most of the men in my family are sailors. I have been in the seafaring business for about 16 years now. I have been on a variety of ships including the Adriatic and the Olympic." Will continued to tell Allison everything there was to know about him. Time had flown and before they knew it, the bugle had sounded announcing dinner would be served shortly. They rose from their bench and Will escorted Allison back to her suite. "Now I'm afraid I won't see you until tomorrow morning but I have the whole day off tomorrow."

"Wonderful I can't wait." Allison says leaning up to give Will a kiss on the lips. Once the kiss was over, Allison walked into her room while Will left to grab a quick meal before going on his shift.

"Anna could you help me get ready for dinner please." Allison calls out once inside her room.

"Of course Miss." Anna then helps Allison out of her clothes and into a beautiful lilac dress with a cream sash around the waist. While Anna was fixing Allison's hair and make up, the maid struck up a conversation. "So Miss how was your day?"

"It was wonderful. I spent lunch with my grandfather, Will, Molly, The Astors and few other people. I then spent the rest of my day with Will."

"Forgive me if I'm speaking out of turn miss. But yourself and Mr Murdoch do make a lovely couple." The maid smiled at her.

"Thank you Anna. That was very nice of you to say so."

"Will Mr Murdoch be joining you for dinner?"

"No I'm afraid he's working the night shift. I will be dining with Molly Brown and The Astors."

"There you go Miss. All done."

Allison looked at her reflection in the mirror and she thought she didn't look half bad. "Thank you Anna. You've done a wonderful job." Allison says getting up from her seat.

"You're quite welcome, Miss."

"Right then I'm off to dinner. I will see you when I return."

"Very well Miss." Anna opens the door for Allison and Allison makes her way to dinner to meet with Molly and The Astors.

While dinner was going on, Will was on his watch with Moody. Everything was eerily quiet. It was pitch black and extremely cold. Not a sound was heard until the lookout bell sounded and Will turned around quickly and squinted his eyes to see what the trouble was. He heard the phone go off in the cabin. James answers it. He then comes running out shouting to Will, "Iceberg right ahead!"

_**I want to say a big huge thank you to all who have reviewed. It makes me so happy to know that you guys are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it. I was going to wait until the story was finished to put up the trailer but I'm going to start work on it now and hopefully it will be up sometime this week. I was going to post this chapter yesterday but there is major weather problems over here and my internet was down for almost all of yesterday. Uh oh, the dreaded iceberg has finally made it's long awaited appearance. The next few chapters will be more dramatic, It will still have some romance but not as much as previous chapters. While I was writing this story, it occurred to me that I never once described what Allison looked like, so I've put that in. Anyway please let me know what you thought, whether it's good or bad. Happy reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxxxx**_


	7. A Promise

Will had to act quickly, so he shouts the order "Hard a'starboard." Quartermaster Hitchens quickly carried out Will's orders. Will rushes past James and sets the ship's telegraph to Full Astern. Just as he runs back outside to check out the iceberg, Quartermaster Hitchens reports that the helm was hard over. Will begins to panic. The ship had yet to turn and he was afraid the ship would make a head on collision with the iceberg. "Turn. Come on. Turn, turn, turn." Will was muttering under his breath. At last minute, the ship began to turn and Will let out a sigh of relief. However it was short lived when a crewmember close to the iceberg shouted, "It's gonna hit," before running to safety. The next thing heard was a sound Will was hoping not to hear. The starboard side of the ship brushed against the iceberg. Will gave the order, "Hard a'port" in an attempt to save most of the ship. When the noise stopped, Will rushed into the cabin and closed the watertight doors. Once all lights were on indicating the doors were all shut, he turns to James with a face of sorrow, "Note the time. Enter it in the log." At that moment, the Captain enters the room and looks at the crew.

"What was that Mr Murdoch." The Captain asks, turning to face Will.

"An iceberg sir." The Captain looks to the other crew member with a look of disbelief and shock as Will continues to explain what happened. "I put her hard a'starboard and ran the engines full astern but it was too close. I tried to port round it but she hit." The Captain walks out of the room to inspect the damage.

"Stop the engines." The Captain commands and James carries out the order while Will follows the Captain outside. The Captain looks over the side of the ship before looking at the deck itself. He notices all the ice on deck as well as the curious passengers. "Find the carpenter, get him to sound the ship."

"Yes sir." Will runs off to find the Carpenter. The Captain makes his way back into the room and asks James to inform Mr Andrews and Mr Ismay about what happened. He then goes into his cabin and finishes putting on his full uniform. The Captain dearly hoped the damage wasn't too terrible or everyone on board was in danger, including Allison.

Allison was in her room talking to her maid Anna about dinner when she felt the slight shudder caused by the iceberg hitting the ship.

"I wonder what caused that." She says to Anna.

"I have no idea miss. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. After all we have the best crew on board."

The maid's words did nothing to reassure Allison. She gets up and opens her door to peer out into the corridor. Others are looking out their doors in curiosity. Allison spots Mr Andrews walking by with a bunch of scrolls under his arm. She runs to catch up with him.

"Thomas." Andrews stops and turns at the sound of her voice. "What's going on. I felt a slight shudder not a few moments ago."

"To be honest with you Allison, I have no idea. I just received word to join your grandfather up on deck."

Allison would have to be satisfied with that answer for the time being. "Alright then. As soon as you know something, could you send my grandfather or Will to let me know, please."

"Of course, Allison dear. Now I must be going." He then proceeded on his way to the bridge to join the Captain. Allison goes back to her room. "I just spoke with Mr Andrews. He has no idea what's going on yet. He just got word to join my grandfather on the bridge. I'm going to see Molly. I won't be long Anna."

"Ok then miss."

Allison leaves the room and makes her way to Molly's room. Molly's maid, Rebecca, answers the door.

"Hello Rebecca. Is Molly in at the moment?"

"Of course Miss Allison. Please do come in and I shall inform Mrs Brown you are here." The maid steps aside to let Allison in and goes to inform Molly, Allison is here. A few seconds later, Molly comes out of her room to greet Allison.

"Allison dear how lovely to see you." The two women embrace each other and sit down. "So what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you felt a shudder a few moments ago."

"Now that you mention it, I did. Do you have any idea what caused it."

"No I don't. I spoke to Mr Andrews after I spotted him walking through the corridor carrying some scrolls with him. He informed me that he knew as much as I did and that he was to join my grandfather on the bridge." Allison answered.

Molly thought about it. "It might be the engines. I'm sure it's nothing to serious."

"Anna said something along those lines also. But I can't help the feeling that it's something more serious. I asked Mr Andrews to get my grandfather or Will to inform me about what's happened as soon as they know something. I'll be sure to tell you also." Allison got up to leave.

"Going so soon, Allison." Molly said from her seat.

"I better be getting back to my room."

"Ok then Allison. I will speak to you later." Allison then leaves to go back to her room.

Meanwhile, Mr Andrews had finally arrived on the bridge and laid down his plans of the Titanic on the table. The crew was informed by the carpenter that the ship was taking water in fast, in the forepeak tank, three forward holds and in boiler room 6. Ismay was getting a little irritated. The Captain and Mr Andrews were looking over the plans.

"When can we get underway." Irritation clear in Ismay's voice.

"That's five compartments." Andrews replies back. "She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached but not five. As she goes down by the head, the water will spill over the tops of the bulkheads, at E deck, from one to the next back and back. There's no stopping it." The crew all tensed upon hearing this bit of information.

"What about the pumps." The Captain asked Andrews.

"The pumps buy you time but minutes only." Andrews informed the Captain who was in shock at this time. Andrews turned to face everyone else. "At this moment, no matter what we do, Titanic will founder."

Ismay who stood there flabbergasted simply said, "But this ship can't sink."

"She's made of iron Sir, I assure you she can and she will." Andrews retorted back then he stared at the plans once again.

"How much time do you think we have, Mr Andrews." The Captain asks.

"An hour, two at the most." Andrews responds, his voice full of sorrow.

"And how many aboard, Mr Murdoch."

"Two thousand, two hundred souls on board, Sir." Will answered.

Smith then turns to Ismay and says, "I believe you may get your headlines Mr Ismay," to the White Star Line owner.

"I want the stewards to start informing passengers to put on their lifebelts and head up to the deck. I want the rest of you to start preparing the lifeboats for launch." The Captain ordered.

"Yes sir." Everyone said and left to carry out the Captain's orders. Just as Will was about to leave, the Captain called him back in. Will approached the Captain. "Yes sir."

"Mr Murdoch, I was wondering if you would be good enough as to personally get my granddaughter and her maid and bring them up on deck."

"Of course sir." Will then quickly heads off to fetch Allison and Anna.

The Captain heads to the Marconi room to get the operators to relay the distress signal out to nearby ships. Once done with that he retreats into his cabin to write a letter for Allison. He has already made his decision to go down with the ship and writes the letter to inform Allison as he cannot bear to tell her in person. He is confident that Allison will be well taken care of, he knew Will would see to that and he prayed that they survived the inevitable sinking.

Will reaches Allison's room, knocks on the door and walks in the room. "Allison." He calls out. Anna then walks into the sitting room.

"Mr Murdoch, what can I do for you." Anna asks Will.

"Is Allison here, Anna?"

"No she went to visit Molly Brown." She pauses then speaks up again. "Does this have anything to do with that slight shudder we all felt a few moments ago."

"Yes it does." At that moment, Allison returns.

"Will what's going on?" Allison asks upon seeing Will.

"The ship made a collision with an iceberg. I'm afraid the ship will sink." Allison and Anna both gasped in shock. "Everything you see around you will be at the bottom of the Atlantic in an hour. Your grandfather asked me to get you both up on deck with your lifebelts." Anna retreats into Allison's bedroom to get the lifebelts and some coats as it was really cold outside. While Anna was busy with that, Allison is still in shock over the news that Will brought her. Will embraces her in an attempt to comfort her.

"I don't believe it. I thought this ship was unsinkable." Allison spoke, her voice breaking up slightly, while being in Will's embrace.

"Any ship can sink Allison." He steps back slightly, taking Allison's shoulders into his hands. "I will not let anything happen to you, Allison. I swear it. I love you."

"I love you to, Will." Allison replies, tears starting to form in her eyes. Will captures Allison's lips in a brief kiss. Anna comes back into the room with the lifebelts and coats, handing a lifebelt to Allison. They get their lifebelts and coats on and follow Will up to the deck to wait on the lifeboats being launched. Once up on deck with the others, Will turns to Allison and takes her hands in his.

"Now Allison I have to go and help prepare the lifeboats. I'll come and get you both as soon as we're ready and I'll put you into a lifeboat."

"Alright. Be careful." She gives Will a kiss on the lips which he lovingly returns.

"I will Allison. I love you." He then leaves to help with the lifeboats.

After Will's departure, Allison felt like breaking down and crying right there on the spot. She hadn't spoken to her grandfather yet and she was afraid for the safety of her loved ones. Anna noticed the change in her posture and attempted to comfort Allison.

"I'm sure your grandfather is ok, miss." Allison just simply nodded.

Molly Brown and her maid had been looking for Allison and Anna since being told to gather at the grand staircase. She finally spotted the pair at the bottom of the stairs and made her way over to them. On closer inspection she noticed Allison was on the brink of crying.

"Allison dear, whatever is the matter." Molly asks placing a hand on Allison's shoulder.

Allison turns to Molly, eyes watering with tears. "You mustn't repeat what I am about to tell as it could cause a panic." Molly nodded and Allison continued in a whisper so nobody else would hear. "Will told me that the ship collided with an iceberg. The ship is sinking, Molly." Molly gasps in surprise. Luckily, it goes unnoticed by the other people in the room.

Molly composes herself before asking, "How long do we have?"

"Apparently we only have about an hour, maybe two until all of this is at the bottom of the ocean."

Everybody at the grand staircase were left to mingle for another few moments before Captain Smith came in accompanied by Chief Officer Henry Wilde.

"If everybody would be so kind as to step outside and make their way to a lifeboat, please thank you." Everyone began to exchange confused and panicked looks as they made their way outside to the lifeboats. Allison notices her grandfather walking in her direction. She tells Anna to stay with Molly and Rebecca while she speaks to her grandfather in private. The maid obeys and follows Molly and Rebecca outside. Allison walks up to her grandfather.

"Allison, there is something I must tell you." Before the Captain could continue, Allison cut him off.

"I already know that the ship is going to sink. Will told me." A look of slight relief passed over the Captain's face.

"Allison, I want you and Anna on the first lifeboat and away from danger."

"I won't leave without you and Will papa." Allison protested.

"Allison. Mr Murdoch and myself won't be able to do our jobs properly if you are still on the ship." The Captain began reasoning with her.

Allison didn't want to leave her grandfather or Will for fear of never seeing them again but the Captain had a point and she didn't want to be responsible for them getting hurt or worse getting killed. Allison bowed her head in defeat. "Ok papa, I will go but on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"You have to promise me that Will and yourself will survive no matter what."

The Captain listened to her words. Allison obviously had no clue that he intended to go down with the ship and as much as it hurt him to do it, he promised her he would survive and that he would help Will to as well. He escorted her outside to the lifeboats. He helped her into the lifeboats along with Molly, Rebecca, Anna and Madeline. Will was waiting outside to see her off safely along with the Captain. Officer Boxhall got in the lifeboat to take charge and Will gave the order for the lifeboat to be lowered. Allison kept her eyes on her grandfather and Will as the lifeboat got lower and lower until finally she couldn't see them. Despite the promise her grandfather made, Allison couldn't shake the feeling she was getting that it wouldn't turn out so good for one of the men.

Moments had passed and by now, the front of the ship had started to dip into the water. The Captain searched for Will and found him on the starboard side filling the lifeboats.

"Mr Murdoch, can I have a quick word." Will left his station and went over to the Captain. "Mr Murdoch, I have a favour I must ask of you."

"Of course sir." Will replied.

"I have decided to follow the tradition of the Captain going down with his ship."

Will was surprised to say the least. "But sir, what about Allison."

"That is where you come in Mr Murdoch. I know you are a good man and that I can rely on you to take good care of Allison after I am gone. I have a letter here for her explaining my actions. I would like you to give it to her." He hands the letter over to Will.

"Of course I will sir."

"Thank you Mr Murdoch. Now I would like you on this lifeboat to ensure your survival."

Will didn't want to leave right now when so many other were still aboard but he promised the Captain he would give the letter to Allison. The order to lower the lifeboat was given by Captain Smith himself. That was the last time Will saw the Captain.

An hour and a half after the Titanic collided with the iceberg, she had split in half. Her top half already sinking deeper into the ocean. Not a few moments later, her bottom half shared the same fate and that was the last anybody saw of the great ship. All passengers and crew aboard the lifeboats began to pray for the poor souls lost at sea.

_**Sorry for taking so long to update this. I have been really busy lately and hurried to finish this chapter before Christmas. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and I will try to have the trailer up as soon as I can. If you have visited my profile page, you will notice that I have based Allison on actress Keira Knightley. I hope everyone has a great Christmas and a happy new year.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxx**_


	8. Reunion

All survivors aboard the lifeboats had nothing to do but wait. Nobody knew whether their loved ones survived or not. Everybody remained quiet. Heads bowed down in silent prayer. The only sounds that could be heard were the oars cutting through the water. Allison was frightened and scared just like every other passenger. She prayed to God that her grandfather and Will had survived the disaster and that she would see them again once they were on board a rescue ship. Allison was extremely exhausted from the events of the previous hour and wanted nothing more than to sleep in a nice, warm bed and wake up to realise this was all just a terrible dream. But she couldn't sleep yet. She was too worried and she had to help row the boat. Allison looked around at all the faces on the boat. Her heart broke for each and every one of them. She wished that she could help make them feel better but at this point, nothing anybody said or did would make them feel better. Until they saw they're loved ones, only then would they find some peace. As daylight creeped upon the sky, they were joined by more of Titanic's lifeboats. Allison was too exhausted and upset to look up at the approaching lifeboats. It was a million voices all at once that caused her to finally look up. A ship could be seen not too far away. Everybody was relieved that the rescue had finally arrived. Allison noticed the name of the ship, Carpathia. It wasn't as grand as Titanic had been but at least it was a ship. The crew of the Carpathia helped the Titanic survivors board the ship and lift the lifeboats on board. The survivors were given blankets and a nice, warm, hot drink. Allison, Anna, Molly, Rebecca and Madeline stayed together in their own little group. A Carpathia officer came up to them with a clipboard and a pen and asked them for their names. They gave their names to the officer and were ushered along to the doctor to get checked out. Before they went, Allison stopped the officer who took down their names.

"Sir I was wondering if you could help me I'm looking for two people very dear to me." Allison asks the officer.

"Of course Miss. What are their names?" The officer asks.

"Edward Smith and William Murdoch. They were Titanic officers."

"I'm sorry miss but I have the passengers only list. I can inquire with the officer who is dealing with the surviving crew if you like."

"Thank you, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Not at all Miss. If I could get your name again."

"Allison Smith."

"Thank you Miss." The officer began to walk away but Allison called him back.

"While you're here I was wondering if a Mr John Jacob Astor is on that list."

The officer looked through the list. "I'm sorry Miss he isn't on the list. But I still have passengers to see."

"Thank you. If you find those men could you please tell them to come and see us right away we should be in the catering area."

"Very well Miss." The officer walked away to continue getting passenger's names and carrying out Allison's request.

Allison joined the rest of her group to get checked out by the doctor. Thankfully, everybody was well including Madeline. She was relived to hear that her baby seemed to be unharmed by the tragic events. Once out of the doctor's room, the group went into the catering area where most of the other survivors were mixed in with Carpathia's passengers.

"Allison, where did you disappear to a little moment ago." Molly asked Allison.

"Oh I went to inquire with an officer about my grandfather and Will but he didn't have the list of surviving crew." She turned to look at Madeline. "I did inquire about JJ, Madeline. He's not on the list." Madeline had tears forming in her eyes, but Allison quickly grabbed her hand and continued what she was saying. "But he said that he still had to get passenger's names so he could be on board. I instructed the officer to tell them to come and find us here." Madeline quickly composed herself and nodded her head in acknowledgement.

Everybody in the room, especially the Titanic survivors, were in silent mourning for the many lives lost on board the once grand ship. After what felt like an eternity, Molly looked up from her soup to see a familiar figure walking towards them. Once she realises who it is, she nudges Allison to get her attention and nods her head in the direction of the person walking towards them. Allison turns round and feels as if her breath has left her very body as she gazes upon the familiar face.

Once aboard the Carpathia and all lifeboats were secured. The surviving crew of the Titanic were asked by the Captain of the Carpathia to gather in one particular area to make it easier to get names. An officer went round each and every crew member and took down their name and rank. Once Will had given his name and rank, he felt the letter in his hand. The letter he was instructed to give to Allison by Captain Smith. Will had no idea, of course, what was written in the letter but he knew that Allison would be devastated upon reading it. All crew were upset that their Chief Officer and their beloved Captain had perished at sea. After all names were taken down, an officer came in with a complete list of all surviving passengers. He held a hurried discussion with the officer who took down their names. He quickly looked through the list and nodded his head in Will's direction. The officer who came into the room approached Will.

"Excuse me, Sir. Are you William Murdoch?" The officer asked.

"I am." Will replied.

"A Miss Allison Smith is looking for you." Will's face brightened upon hearing her name.

"Where is she?" he asked the officer.

"She told me to inform you that she would be in the catering area and that you should see her immediately."

Will looked to the other officers asking them silently if it was ok to go and see her. James Moody, who had been rescued from the sea when Harold Lowe came back looking for more survivors, said to Will, "Go on Will. Go and see her. We'll all come find you both later." Will then walked out the room at a quick pace, after asking where catering was, to see the love of his life.

As Will made his way to catering, every person he came across had an expression of deep sorrow etched upon their faces. It tore at his heart as he thought about how Allison would be once she read the letter from her grandfather. Once he reached the door that lead into the catering room, he took a deep breath before stepping over threshold. He looked over the masses of people until he finally spotted Allison seated at one of the far end tables with Anna, Molly, Rebecca and Madeline. He approached the table at a quicker speed upon seeing her. Molly looked up from her soup and noticed him coming over. She nudges Allison to get her attention and nods her head in Will's direction. Allison looks around and pales a little bit. Will stops where he is, smiling as Allison approaches him. She approaches him slowly. She isn't quite sure if he's really there or if she's imagining things. She reaches to touch his face. Her hand comes into contact with his skin. She is so relieved that he is alive and well. Will is so happy just to be in Allison's presence once again, he reaches out to take her into his arms but she ends up collapsing into his arms instead. The rest of the group quickly get up from their seats and Carpathia's crewmen come over as Will carefully lowers her to the ground still holding her in his arms.

"Allison darling, can you hear me?" Will says, panic and concern evident in his voice.

"Miss Allison." Anna says shaking her in an attempt to wake her up.

One of the crewmen who came over said they should escort her to the medical bay and have her checked over. So Will lifts her, bridal style and carries her all the way to the medical bay with Anna and a couple of crewmen in tow.

"Anna has she been checked over by a doctor since coming on board."

"Yes sir. The doctor said she was fine. Just exhausted physically and emotionally." Anna replied.

They had reached the medical bay and were ushered in by the ship's doctor. Will placed Allison carefully on the bed and the doctor quickly began his examination.

"What happened?" He asked Will and Anna.

"I had came to see her in catering. We hadn't seen each other since being on Titanic and I think the exhaustion just got too much for her." Will replied.

The doctor took Allison's pulse. "Her pulse is a little fast but as long as she gets the rest she needs, she should be fine. It would be wise for her to stay here but I am afraid only one of you can stay with her."

"You stay with her, Mr Murdoch and I shall go and tell Mrs Brown and Mrs Astor how she is doing." Anna says to Will.

"Thank you Anna and thank you for looking after her."

"It was no problem Mr Murdoch." Anna leaves the room to speak to Molly, Rebecca and Madeline.

Will refused to leave Allison's side while she was asleep. He kept a tight hold on her hand. He was tired himself but he made a promise to the Captain that he would look after Allison. Charles Lightoller and the rest of the surviving Titanic officers had come down to see how she was doing. They had wanted to pay their respects but Allison didn't know the Captain's fate just yet. Molly came down briefly to see Allison. She was busy consoling Madeline as she had found out her husband, unfortunately, perished in the accident. Just as Will felt himself dozing off to sleep, he felt his hand being squeezed ever so slightly. He opens his eyes and sees Allison sitting up in bed, smiling at him. Will immediately embraces her. They let the doctor know that Allison is fine and they are leaving. They exit the room and go out on deck to try and enjoy the night sky. There was only a few people out and about so it was relatively private.

"Oh Will I've been so worried. I was afraid I had lost you." Allison mumbles, still wrapped in Will's arms.

"I'll never leave you again Allison my love. I promise you that." He kisses the top of her head.

"Will." She says looking up to face him. "Where is my grandfather?"

Will stiffened. This was the moment he was dreading. The moment he gave Allison the letter.

"I think perhaps we should sit down, my dear." He guides her to a nearby bench.

"Will, where is he?" Allison is now fearing the worst and tears are starting to blur her vision.

Will reaches into his pocket and gives the letter to Allison. "Will, what is this?"

"Your grandfather asked me to give this to you. He said it would explain things."

Allison rips the letter open and begins to read it.

_My Dearest Allison_

_I am sorry you have to find out this way but I just couldn't bear to tell you in person. I made a decision to go down with ship. I am so sorry for causing you all this heartache. Know that I did not make this decision for selfish or cowardly reasons. I would not have made this decision if there was nobody to look after you when I'm gone. Will is a good man and I believe that he will take care of you and love you forever. You have grown into such a beautiful young woman, Allison. I am so very proud of you and I know your grandmother and parents are to. I want you to know that both you and Will have my blessing and permission should you both decide to get married one day. I love you so much Allison. I hope and pray you can understand one day why I did what I did._

_I love you_

_Papa_

Allison's tears were now flowing freely. Will reached out to comfort her but she takes of running, with the letter still clutched in her hand and runs toward the other end of the ship with Will in pursuit. She finally comes to a stop after reaching the end and drops down to her knees crying her eyes out. Will drops down and comforts her as best he can.

"We'll get through this Allison. I promise you." Will tried to assure her as she stained his officer's coat with tears. When Allison's tears finally subside, he wraps her in his coat and takes her into the spare room they were given. Both found it hard to get sleep as they were plagued by nightmares of the tragic event.

_**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that. I know I rushed the sinking in the last chapter but I hope this makes up for it. The trailer for this story is up on youtube now. I will post a link on my page. I don't know if any of you guys have seen Titanic 2. I thought it was good. The effects could have been better but overall I thought it was a good movie. If you have seen it, please tell me what you think of it in your review. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read my story. I am having a blast writing and it means so much to me that you guys are enjoying it. Happy reading**_

_**Lady Wesker xxx**_


	9. Reaching New York

Allison and Will got very little sleep. The tragic events that happened only a few hours ago plagued their thoughts. Allison was happy that Will had survived but on the other hand she was grief stricken that her grandfather had perished in the tragedy. She couldn't be angry with him for the decision he made. The couple woke up after getting all the sleep they could and went out on deck with the umbrella giving to them by one of the Carpathia officers. The statue of liberty came into view and Allison let some tears fall freely. Will comforted her as best he could. She calmed down just as the surviving Titanic officers came into view with Anna, Molly and Rebecca. Madeline was to overcome with grief and had instructed Molly and Rebecca to offer her condolences to Allison on her behalf. Allison is embraced by each member of the group who offer their condolences for her loss. Molly pulls Allison to the side to have a private conversation.

"Madeline sends her condolences, Allison. She's still quite upset about JJ." Molly explains.

"I understand. How is she coping?"

"As well as can be expected I suppose. What about you, how are you coping?" Molly asks her friend.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without my papa, Molly." Tears form in Allison's eyes. "He's been there my whole life and now that he's gone I feel lost." Molly embraces her as she continues talking. "I don't know whether to be happy because Will survived or sad because of my papa." She continued crying as Molly tried her best to comfort her.

Will looks on at the scene playing out before him. It breaks his heart to see the love of his life so heartbroken. He vowed then and there that he would do everything in his power to make Allison happy again. After all, he had promised the captain he would take good care of her and he intended to keep that promise.

Meanwhile, Allison's tears had stopped. Molly released Allison from her embrace. "You won't believe what I am about to say but it's the honest truth. It will get better with time. I know you don't think that now but it will. You're not alone Allison. You have Will, Anna, Rebecca and myself to help you get through this."

Allison gives Molly another quick hug and says, "Thank you Molly. I am so glad I get to call you a friend."

"Think nothing of it. I had better be going back to check on Madeline."

"Oh Molly, please give Madeline my condolences for her loss and tell her that if she ever needs to talk, I'm here for her."

"I will do." Molly leaves with the group, leaving Will and Allison alone once more.

Will approaches Allison and wraps one arm around her waist and the other holding the umbrella.

"Are you ok, darling?" Will asks Allison.

"Yes I'm fine thank you." They stand in silence as the Carpathia docks and passengers leave the ship. Will and Allison walk down with Anna in tow. They are met at the end of the walkway by a uniformed gentleman.

"Excuse me sir, You were an officer of the Titanic were you not." He asks Will.

"Yes." Will responds to the man's question.

"White Star Line would like to see all surviving officers at their offices right away sir."

Will lets out a groan of frustration. "Can't it wait. We're all exhausted and traumatised from the events."

"I'm sorry sir but Mr Ismay is very insistent that all officers attend right away."

_Bloody Ismay _Will says in his mind. "Very well I'll be there shortly." The man leaves and Will turns to Allison. "Allison dear, White Star Line are requesting my presence at their offices."

Allison eyes become full of panic. She grabs hold of Will's coat. "Will don't leave me alone. You can't leave me alone."

Will holds Allison against his chest, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm not going anywhere my love. I will only be a few moments. I promise you." He kisses the top of her head as she releases her death grip on his coat.

"Ok. I'll be waiting for you by the carriage. Anna is away to find Jonathan, my driver." She gives Will a quick kiss on the lips and they part ways reluctantly.

Will makes his way over to the temporary office of the White Star Line. Once inside he is greeted by his fellow officers. While they are waiting to be called in, they ask Will how Allison is doing.

"She's doing as well as can be expected. She's a strong woman and if anybody can get through this it's her. Speaking of which do you know why they want to see us."

"I haven't the faintest idea Will." Herbert Pitman speaks up. "All we were told was to come here." The door to their right opens and a woman, who everyone assumed was Ismay's assistant, told them to come in. They all bustled in and sat down on the chairs provided to them. Ismay rose.

"Well gentlemen it is good to see you all here. While it is a tragedy we lost Edward and Henry, I'm afraid I must be the bearer of bad news." The officers all tensed upon hearing that last statement coming from Ismay's mouth. "There is to be an inquiry into the sinking to ascertain what caused the sinking. Everyone is required to attend." He handed out the inquiry order to each of the surviving officers. "Well gentleman that sums up what I wanted to speak to you about. Now all of you get some rest and I will see you all in two days." The officers all filed out of the room to the cold awaiting them outside. The dock wasn't nearly as crowded as it was when they first arrived. Will notices Allison standing by her coach talking with Anna, Molly, Rebecca and a man he assumes to be Jonathan. He approaches the group and takes Allison into his arms.

"Is everything ok, Will?" Allison asks him.

"There is to be an inquiry into the sinking to find out what caused it." Allison leans back and faces Will.

"When will it be held?"

"In two days time."

"That soon." This time it was Molly who spoke. "Don't they understand that everyone needs time to grieve and come to terms with what happened."

"As far as Ismay is concerned, the sooner this inquiry takes place, the sooner everything can return to normal." They all climb into the coach. Allison explains to Will that Molly and Rebecca will be staying with them for a few days. The coach takes them to the house that Allison and her grandfather were supposed to stay once they reached New York. She had bought it a few years ago and had only stayed in it twice. Once the coach arrived, everyone stepped out to be greeted by the house staff. The head house keeper, a man named Benjamin, approached Allison. "Miss Smith it is so good to see you have survived. We are all sorry to hear that Mr Smith didn't make it."

"Thank you Benjamin. These are my friends. They will be staying with us for a few days. Could you prepare their rooms for them and bring us all some tea and something to eat."

"Of course Miss." He walks off with other members of the staff to carry out his orders. They all walk in and are greeted by a warm atmosphere and finely decorated area. There were paintings adorning the walls. The windows were decorated with beautiful cream curtains. They made there way into the sitting room were their tea would be served. A fire was lit warming everybody up instantly.

"Molly did Madeline get off alright."

"Yes she is fine. Her driver came to take her back to Astor estate." That moment Benjamin arrived with their tea and a huge plate of mini sandwiches. They drank their tea and ate some sandwiches. While that was going on, Allison was thinking about how she could honour her grandfather. After much thinking she had the perfect idea. She was going to have a memorial erected in his name in his hometown. Of course all that would have to wait until the inquiry was over. Once the tea was drunk and all the sandwiches eaten, Allison had Benjamin show Molly and Rebecca to their rooms. Anna escorted Will and Allison to their room. Will went into the bathroom to clean up and change into pair of silk pyjamas that once belonged to Allison's father, while Anna helped Allison out of her corset and into her nightgown. Once all that was done, Anna took her leave. Allison got into the bed and waited for Will to come out of the bathroom. Will came out a few seconds later, with his officers uniform neatly folded in his arms and placed it upon a nearby chair, before joining Allison on the bed. He slips under the covers and wraps his arms around Allison, laying down with her.

"Will."

"Yes my love." Will answers.

"Tomorrow we should head down to the telegram place so you send a letter to your parents to let them know you are safe."

"That's a wonderful idea and I can tell them about you. They'll love you Allison. Just as much as I do." He kisses the top of her head. "Let us get some sleep now, dear." They both fall asleep in a matter of minutes. The tragic events still playing out in their nightmares but now they were on dry land and in a warm, comfortable bed, their sleep was relatively undisturbed.

_**Sorry for the extremely long wait. I want to thank Sam, Blairx6661 and HermioneandMarcus for their multiple reviews so I dedicate this chapter to you. For the next chapter I was going to go into full detail about the inquiry but truth be told I don't think I'll write it that good cos I'll just end up adding drivel and it will become pointless. I will include the inquiry just won't go into to much detail. I've been doing my research into who was found responsible at the inquiry. I read somewhere that the Captain of the Carpathia was found responsible but another website said somebody else was found responsible so I don't know what to believe .I have added a new song to the soundtrack for this story, The Last Night by Skillet. I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Until then happy reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xx**_


	10. The Inquiry

It was the day of the inquiry. Both Will and Allison had been dreading it. Allison had expressed her concerns to Molly who had assured her that this wasn't an official hearing like you would get at a proper court and that it was just for the benefit of the public. Molly's words helped a lot. Will had told her the exact same thing. This inquiry would go on for at least a few months. Allison wanted to go back home to England but stayed for Will because of the inquiry. The only reason her and her grandfather were travelling to America was to check on the family business that Allison was due to inherit on her 20th birthday. With everyone all dressed and ready to go, they headed over to the inquiry.

Once they reached the inquiry, they were greeted by a man in a suit who took down their names and allowed them entry. They bumped into Herbert Pitman who guided them all over to the rest of the surviving officers. They all conversed about their thoughts on the inquiry until everyone was called into the room. After all the formal things were out of the road, the first person to be called up was James Moody. Moody was sworn in and he took the stand.

"Please state your full name and rank you served on the RMS Titanic, please." The chairman Albert Henderson asked.

"James Paul Moody. I served aboard Titanic as her sixth officer." Moody answered.

"Mr Moody, can you please tell me where you were the night Titanic struck the iceberg."

"I was on the bridge at that time. It was my shift you see."

"Was there anyone else with you Mr Moody."

"Yes of course. Quartermaster Robert Hitchens and First Officer William Murdoch."

"Can you please tell us exactly what happened that night Mr Moody." Mr Henderson inquired.

"I was just coming back from the officer's mess and entering the bridge when I heard the lookout phone ringing. I answered it quickly and was informed about the iceberg. I hurriedly informed Mr Murdoch and he gave the order Hard a'starboard. He then set the ship telegraphs to full astern. Unfortunately the ship hit the iceberg and Mr Murdoch gave the order Hard a'port in an attempt to save most of the ship. The Captain then came in and asked what had happened. Mr Murdoch explained what had happened. A quick meeting was held with Mr Andrews and Mr Ismay and the captain then ordered the lifeboats to be launched."

"Thank you Mr Moody, you may step down." Moody left the stand and took his seat beside Will. "I would now like to call William Murdoch to the stand please." Will looked to Allison and gave her hand a quick squeeze before getting and taking the stand.

"Please state your full name and rank served on board the Titanic." Henderson repeated as he had done with Moody.

"My name is William McMaster Murdoch and I was First Officer on board the Titanic."

"Mr Murdoch, it is my understanding that you were the officer in charge on the bridge the night Titanic struck the iceberg, correct?"

"Yes that is correct." Will answered

"Can you please tell us your account of the night in question."

"As you know I was the officer in charge on the bridge that night. Halfway into the watch, the lookout bell rang. I quickly turned to see what the problem was. I noticed Officer Moody conversing on the phone. He then informed me that an iceberg was lying ahead. I quickly gave the order hard a'starboard and set the ship's telegraphs to full astern. I ran back outside to see if the ship was turning once Quartermaster Hitchens informed me that the helm was hard over. When it became apparent that the ship would collide with the iceberg, I gave the order hard a'port but it was too late. The Captain then came out and I explained what happened to him. He asked me to find the carpenter which I did and join the crew on the bridge. After the meeting the Captain asked me to fetch his granddaughter and her maid and bring them up to the deck."

"Thank you Mr Murdoch, you may step down now." Will leaves the stand and takes his seat next to Allison. He takes her hand in his and rubs his thumb in circles over hers. The next person to be called to the stand left everyone in surprise as Mr Henderson announced the next person to the stand. "I would now like to call Miss Allison Smith to the stand."

Allison looks to Will in disbelief. She didn't understand why Henderson was calling her. Will placed a kiss upon her hand and Allison got up to take the stand.

"Miss Smith, your grandfather is Captain Edward Smith, yes?"

"Yes sir, he was." Allison answered.

"When was the last time you spoke to your grandfather."

"Shortly before he put me into a lifeboat."

"How would you describe your grandfather's state of mind."

Allison is shocked and angered by the question Mr Henderson had just asked. "I beg your pardon, Mr Henderson."

"Just answer the question, Miss Smith."

"I would say he was in a fine state of mind given the situation. I could tell the incident had shocked him but I firmly believe that did not interfere with his duties."

"That is all Miss Smith. You may step down." Henderson said to her.

Allison stood down from the stand and immediately headed for the exit. Once outside, she ran and sat on the nearest bench and cried her eyes out. They were tears of sadness and anger. Sadness because she was still grieving for her grandfather and she missed him terribly and anger because of Mr Henderson's question. It was as if he was blaming her grandfather for the sinking. Allison firmly believed that if anyone was to blame it was Bruce Ismay. She remembered hearing him pressure her grandfather into speeding up. She never said anything about it at the inquiry because she wasn't able to prove it.

When Allison exited the room, Will quickly went after her. When he got outside he searched for Allison over the sea of heads. He spotted her sitting on a bench and he could tell from that distance that she was crying. He approached her and laid a soothing hand on her shoulder and sat down next to her and pulled her into his embrace.

"Allison, darling, are you alright?" Will asked with concern.

"I cannot believe the nerve of that man. It was as if he was blaming my grandfather for the sinking. If it's anybody's fault, it's Bruce Ismay." Allison started crying again and Will continued to comfort her as best he could. "I miss him so much Will."

It broke Will's heart to see Allison so upset. He wanted to make her happy again and that's when he remembered the object sitting in his pocket. He had bought it the day he and Allison went to the telegram office. Allison had insisted on getting Will some clothes stating he couldn't just wear his uniform all the time. Allison was trying on a new dress and Will had told her he wanted to go and get something at another shop. So he left Allison with Anna to try on her new dress and he headed off to his destination. After browsing through the collection he found the perfect object. Will released Allison from his embrace after he realised she had stopped crying and took her hands in his, looking right into her eyes.

"Allison, I love you so much and I don't ever want to see you upset again. I was going to wait until the inquiry was over but I want to see you happy and this is the only solution I can think of." He releases Allison's hands from his grasp and sinks down on one knee, taking out the object from his pocket. Allison gasps as Will gets down on one knee and reaches into his pocket. "Allison you are the only woman I want to spend the rest of my life. I promise I will love you until the day I die. Allison May Smith, will you marry me?" He opens the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring adorned with a single emerald on it.

Allison feels happiness flooding through her as Will opens the ring box to reveal the most beautiful ring she has ever laid eyes upon. She loved emeralds and she supposed that was one of the reasons Will had picked that ring. A big smile appeared on her face and Will's heart was racing like mad. He was afraid Allison would say no but her next words quickly put his doubts to rest.

"Yes Will, I will marry you." She answers and the people who had gathered round began applauding. Will slips the ring onto her finger, stands up with Allison and captures her lips in a romantic kiss. The crowd disperses and they go back to the building only to find everyone leaving for the day. They are quickly approached by Anna, Molly, Rebecca, Charles, James, Harold, Joseph and Herbert.

"Are you ok miss?" Anna asks Allison.

"I am now Anna thank you." Allison and Will are still holding hands when Charles notices the shining sparkle coming from Allison's ring finger.

"Is that what I think it is." He gestures towards Allison's ring.

Allison looks to Will who smiles at her and turns his attention to the group. "It is indeed Charles. I asked Allison to marry me and I am happy to say she accepted." The group immediately burst into applause and congratulate the newly engaged couple.

The inquiry went on for many months and it was concluded that no particular person was to blame and that the accident happened due to the lack of binoculars. With inquiry over Will and Allison headed for Hanley, Stoke-on-trent to erect the memorial for Captain Smith. Things seemed to be looking up for Allison and Will at last.

_**I would like to apologise for the extremely long wait. My laptop decided to break down on me and had to wait two weeks to get it fixed. Luckily they were able to save everything on it. I already had half this story written out. Thank you to all who have reviewed. Sorry this isn't as long as the chapters usually are. I think there will only be about four or five chapters to go, so I will try and hurry to get this finished. Happy reading**_

_**Lady Wesker xxx**_


	11. Back In England

With the inquiry finished and out of the way, the Titanic survivors could finally rest. Will and Allison were heading back to England for Captain Smith's memorial service. Once they reached England, they headed for the large house that once belonged to Allison's parents. The house was just as she remembered it to be. The house had several rooms and was beautifully furnished. Allison had brought Anna and few other maids and butlers with her. As soon as news got about that she was back in England, old friends of the family stopped by to offer their condolences for her loss. The first person to stop by was her grandfather's oldest and dearest friend Joseph Anderson and his wife Eleanor. Joseph and Edward had known each other since they were children. Edward was best man at Joseph's wedding to Eleanor and Joseph was best man at Edward's wedding to Allison's grandmother. Allison was glad that Joseph had stopped by because she had something she wanted to ask him. The minute he and his wife stepped into the house, they embraced Allison with Will and Anna watching on.

"Allison I was so relieved to hear of your survival. I am so very sorry to hear that Edward didn't make it. He was my dearest friend." Joseph said to Allison as he released her and his wife moved to give Allison a hug.

"Thank you Joseph. That means a lot to me." Allison said as she was released from Eleanor's embrace.

"If there is anything we can do Allison dear, please let us know." Eleanor says.

"Thank you Eleanor. I will keep that in mind." She looks over to Will and Anna. "Will, Anna come over here. I want you both to meet my friends." Will and Anna approach the trio. "Will, Anna I want you to meet Joseph and Eleanor Anderson. They were good friends with my grandfather. Joseph, Eleanor, this is Anna Stewart, my head maid and one of my best friends," Eleanor and Joseph greet Anna, "And this is my fiancé William Murdoch."

Joseph and Eleanor greet Will enthusiastically. "It is very nice to meet you Will."

"It is nice to meet you also Mr and Mrs Anderson." Will said as he shook their hands.

"Please call us Joseph and Eleanor, Will." Joseph says.

"I will go and fetch everyone tea, Miss Allison." Anna says to Allison.

"Thank you Anna. That would be lovely." Anna goes off to get tea for everyone. "Let's retire to the sitting room everyone." Allison guides everyone into the sitting area. Her and Will sit on a chair across from Eleanor and Joseph. Anna comes in a few seconds later with tea then departs the room.

Whilst slurping on their tea, Joseph decides to ask how Allison and Will met each other.

"So Will, Allison, how did you to meet."

"I served on board Titanic as her first officer. All the officers were on the bridge making final preparations before setting sail when the Captain came to introduce us all to dear Allison here." He says taking hold of Allison's hand.

"A friendship was formed quickly between us both," Allison continued as she kept a hold on Will's hand. "The more time we spent with each other, the more we fell in love. I tried to hide it at first from my grandfather, unsure of how he would react if he found out about Will and I." Allison took a drink of tea before continuing with her story. "Eventually, he found out about us and to our surprise, he gave us his permission to court one another."

"How did you become engaged?" Eleanor asked the couple.

"The Captain gave me a letter, just before the ship went under, to give to Allison. He asked me to take care of her." Will explained.

"In the letter, he gave us his permission and blessing should we decide to get married and here we are." Allison finished.

"We're very happy for the both of you." Joseph spoke up.

"Thank you so much, Joseph." Will said.

They continued conversing about small things and talking about fond memories of the Captain while drinking their tea. Once they were finished their tea, Allison decided to ask Joseph something very important. Will and Eleanor were at the other end of the room talking about Will's career as a sailor.

"Joseph I wanted to ask a favour of you."

"Of course Allison. What can I do for you?"

"As you've read in the papers, I am holding a memorial service for my grandfather and I wanted a beautiful plaque to be made for him. I was wondering, since you specialise in this area and because you were his best friend, if you could build the memorial plaque."

"Allison dear, of course. I would be honoured to do this for you and for Edward." Allison embraces him and he returns it. "Oh and you don't have to pay a single penny for it. I will do this free of charge."

Allison steps out of the hug. "No I couldn't do that Joseph."

"Allison it's least I can do."

"Are you absolutely sure, Joseph?"

"Of course I am Allison."

"Joseph, your generosity knows no bounds. You and Eleanor must stay for dinner." Allison says to him.

"We would be honoured to come over for dinner." At this moment, Eleanor and Will return to their partner's sides.

"We must be going now. What time would you like us over for dinner." Joseph asked Allison.

"Is six o'clock alright for you both."

"Six O'clock is absolutely fine. We shall see you both then. Will it was an absolute pleasure to meet you." He shakes Will's hand.

"It was wonderful to meet you both."

They bid goodbye to Joseph and Eleanor and went back into the living area.

"They seem like really nice people." Will told Allison.

"Yes they are. I've known them my whole life so far. They've been married for a very long time." Allison responded.

"Just think Allison. That will be us in the future. Happily married with children." He paused before asking, "After we're married, how would you feel about having children."

Allison raised her head from it's position on Will's shoulder to look him in the eyes. "I would love to have children with you Will. As long as you do of course."

"Of course I do Allison. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He captures Allison's lips in a romantic kiss, which she returns.

"I love you to Will and I want nothing more than to be your wife." They spent the remainder of their time until Joseph and Eleanor arrived talking about their upcoming wedding.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about where we're going to get married." Allison says to Will. "And I would like to get married in your hometown of Dalbeattie."

This statement took Will by surprise. He looks at Allison and says, "I expected you would have wanted to get married here." Allison continues to smile at him. "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want, my love?"

"Of course it is. I've given it a lot of thought and it's what I want."

"Well if that what you want, then that is what you shall get."

Allison embraces Will. "Do you have any idea who you'll ask to be your best man?"

"I was thinking about asking Charles to do that honour. I've known him for a very long time and we feel like brothers. Have you thought about your bridesmaids, my dear."

"I'm going to ask Anna and Molly to be my bridesmaids. Anna has been my friend for many years now and I really bonded with Molly on the Titanic."

"So it's settled. We'll ask them if they would like to do those honours."

A few hours later they got ready to have dinner with The Andersons. Will was wearing a tuxedo, which made him look extremely dashing, in Allison's opinion. She wore a cream coloured evening dress with a pair of white gloves. She decorated her hair with a couple of diamond clips. When she came down the stairs to meet Will, he was in shock. He didn't think it was possible that she could be more beautiful.

"Allison, you look absolutely beautiful." He says as he takes her hand and places a kiss upon it.

"Thank you Will and may I say you look quite dashing and very handsome."

"Thank you, my dear." He offers her his arm, which she takes and escorts her into the sitting room until The Andersons arrived. The Andersons arrived just a few moments later and dinner was an enjoyable occasion for everyone. After The Andersons left, Will and Allison immediately got ready for bed. Anna helped Allison to get ready and Allison decided to ask Anna the question.

"Anna we've known each other for a very long time." Allison started of.

"We have indeed miss." Anna responded.

"I feel like we're sisters."

"Thank you miss. I appreciate that."

"You know that Will and I are engaged to be married."

"I do indeed miss."

"What I would like to ask you Anna is, will you do me the honour of being one of my bridesmaids?"

"Oh Miss Allison. Of course, I would be honoured. Thank you for considering me."

"No Anna. Thank you for accepting." The two embrace each other and Anna finishes getting Allison ready for bed. Anna takes her leave just as Will is about to knock on the door. She bids them both goodnight, closing the door behind her.

"I asked Anna to be my bridesmaid." Allison says to Will as she gets into the bed.

"What did she say?"

"She accepted."

"That's wonderful, dear." He kisses the top of her head and they drift off to sleep.

Three days later, Joseph came round to the manor and brought the plaque that Allison had requested. He gently laid the box on the table and opened it for Allison to inspect.

"Oh Joseph, it is absolutely beautiful." She ran her hand over the beautiful gold plaque which read

_In loving memory of Captain Edward John Smith_

_(27 January 1850 - 15 April 1912)_

_Husband to Sarah_

_Father to Brian_

_Grandfather to Allison_

_You will be greatly missed_

Allison started to get tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much Joseph. I am forever grateful to you for this kind gesture."

Joseph placed his hand on Allison's shoulder. "Think nothing of it, my dear."

Will walks into the room, after having finished writing a letter to his family letting them know what was happening, and he found Allison crying a little with Joseph comforting her. Will approaches her and places a soothing hand on her back. "Allison, darling, what's the matter?"

She looks to Will and says, "Joseph has very kindly brought my grandfather's memorial plaque around for me to see. I was crying because it is so beautiful."

Will looks down into the box and sees the plaque. "It is wonderful. A very fitting tribute to the Captain."

"Thank you, Will." Joseph says as he puts the lid back on the box. "I must be going now. It was lovely to see you again Will. He shakes Will's hand. "Take care Allison." He takes the box with him so he can give it to the gentleman who will be putting it onto stone.

The following day, Allison put a notice into the paper about her grandfather's memorial service. It would be held in two weeks time at Swanson Park. She chose that place as it was where her grandparents first met. She wrote letters to Charles, Harold, James, Herbert, Joseph Boxhall and Molly Brown, inviting them to attend the service. She received replies from everyone saying they would attend. When everybody arrived a day before the service, Allison gave them rooms at her mansion as she had plenty. Allison and Molly were having tea on the veranda when Allison asked Molly to be one of her bridesmaids.

"I'd love to Allison, dearie." The two embrace and continue drinking their tea and eating their biscuits. Allison talks to Molly about her wedding. Where they're getting married, the reception, everything.

It was the day of the service. Everybody was up early and ready for breakfast. Anna had finished getting Allison ready and went to get herself dressed leaving Allison alone. She walked over to the window and thought about everything that had happened leading up to this point. The day she boarded the Titanic, the moment she met and fell in love with Will. The day her grandfather gave her and Will his blessing. The sinking, the inquiry, Will proposing to her. It had all come to this. Today was the day she officially said goodbye to her grandfather. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Will come into the room. He put both his hands on her shoulders causing her to jump in fright.

"Will, you scared me." She says clutching her chest.

"Sorry dear, it wasn't intentional." He gave her a cheeky grin before continuing what he was going to say. "The cars have arrived."

"Will I want to say thank you." She takes his hands in hers. "Thank you for being there and supporting through all of this. If it weren't for you, Anna and Molly, I don't think I'd be where I am today."

"There is no need to thank me, Allison, my love. I love you and I'd do anything for you."

"As would I. I love you so much Will." They share a quick kiss before going to the cars.

The memorial service was a very heartfelt and touching moment for all who were in attendance. Speeches were given by John Brown, the town leader, Allison, Joseph, Will and the other Titanic officers. Allison unveiled the plaque in the Captain's memory and flowers were put all around it, along with a photo of The Captain.

The day after Will had finally asked Charles to be his best man. He accepted with sincere gratitude. Allison asked Joseph to give her away at her wedding with Joseph replying that he would be honoured to walk such a beautiful young lady down the aisle. Things were going well for Will and Allison at last. Will suggested that they travel to Dalbeattie so Allison can meet Will's parents and prepare for their wedding. Allison was nervous about meeting Will's family but at the same time was looking forward to meeting them. So two weeks later, they are on a ship heading for Dalbeattie, Scotland.

_**Hey guys. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. There will only be three more chapters left then that's the end. I hope you enjoy reading this. Sorry but it might get a little boring towards the end but I will make up for that when in the next chapter Allison meets Will's family. Happy reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xx**_


	12. Meet The Parents

_**Allison and Will's car had just arrived outside Will's parents house. Allison's first impressions of the house were that it was a cosy home, ideal for raising a family. She was helped out of the car by one of the chauffeurs while the other helped Will with the bags. As soon as the Murdoch family heard the car pull up at the front entrance, they all rushed out to help with the luggage and also to get a glimpse of the girl that captured Will's heart. Once inside the house and their cases taken up to their room, Will formally introduced Allison to his family.**_

"_**Everybody I want you to meet my beautiful fiancé, Miss Allison Smith. Allison, dear, this is my father, Samuel, my mother, Jane and my sisters Marie and Elizabeth."**_

_**Allison stepped forward and shook their waiting hands. "It is so lovely to meet all of you finally," She said as she shook their hands, "Will has told me so much about you."**_

"_**And he has told us a great deal about you my dear." Samuel, Will's father, said.**_

"_**All good things I hope." Allison said.**_

"_**Of course. Hasn't a bad word to say about you." Will's mother Jane said to her. "Now why don't we all sit down, have some tea and you can both tell us all about how you met and about your wedding plans."**_

_**Will and Allison told the story of how they met and fell in love. Once done with that, Will and his parents went to another room for a more private discussion leaving Allison, Marie and Elizabeth to discuss the wedding in more detail.**_

"_**So Marie and Elizabeth, how would you feel wearing lavender gowns because I would be honoured if you would be my bridesmaids along with two of my very good friends." Allison asks the sisters.**_

"_**Are you sure you want us to be your bridesmaids, Allison?" Marie asks.**_

"_**Of course I do. I would not have asked otherwise. What makes you think I don't."**_

"_**You just met us." Elizabeth speaks up.**_

"_**You're Will's sisters and soon you'll be my sisters as well. I would love for you to be more involved in the wedding."**_

"_**Allison we'd be honoured." Marie says, rising from her seat to embrace her soon to be sister. Allison returns the hug and accepts the hug from her other soon to be sister.**_

"_**Thank you for asking us." Elizabeth said as she was released from Allison's embrace.**_

"_**Thank you both so much for accepting." Allison said as they all sat back down.**_

"_**Now Allison, you must tell us all about your wedding plans." Elizabeth said.**_

"_**And don't miss out a single detail." Marie added.**_

"_**Well, Will and I both decided to get married over here. He was telling me about a church you all attended when you were children. He was telling me how beautiful it is. We're both going there tomorrow afternoon to speak to the priest about marrying us. You're more than welcome to join us. Your mother and father included."**_

"_**We'd love to." The sisters responded. "So what about your wedding dress."**_

"_**That's what I wanted to ask you both. Do you happen to know any good dressmakers in Dalbeattie."**_

"_**Mrs Mooney." Both girls shouted at the same time.**_

"_**Mrs Mooney?"**_

"_**She is the best dressmaker in all of Dalbeattie, Allison, we can assure you of that." Elizabeth said.**_

"_**For example, she made the dresses we are wearing right now." Marie said standing up and twirling around so Allison could get a good look at her dress.**_

"_**Oh my. That dress is beautiful." She gets up from her seat to get a better look at the dress. "There is not a single thing wrong with this dress. Alright girls, you've convinced me. After we've seen the priest. I shall give Mrs Mooney a call and see if she would be interested in making the dresses for my wedding." Allison, Marie and Elizabeth continue their discussions about the wedding. Meanwhile, Will is talking to his parents.**_

"_**So son, you're getting married." Samuel said to his only son.**_

"_**Yes father I am." Will responded to his father's statement.**_

"_**She's a very pretty girl Will. You should count yourself lucky my boy." His mother said.**_

"_**I do, Mother. Everyday."**_

"_**So have you both set a date for this joyous occasion."**_

"_**No not yet. We're both meeting the priest tomorrow at our church and we shall see what dates he is available on. I was thinking sometime in October. Give us plenty of time to plan and get everything ready. I'll speak to Allison later on in the day about it."**_

"_**So who's going to be your best man, Will." Samuel asks.**_

"_**I've asked Charles to be my best man and he's accepted."**_

"_**Good choice son. Good choice." His father said.**_

"_**So when can we be expecting grandchildren." His mother asked smiling.**_

"_**Give us a chance to get married at least, mother." Will said, a slight blush creeping up on his face.**_

"_**Have you both talked about having children?" His mother asked curiously.**_

"_**Yes we have and we both decided that we were going to wait until after we're married of course."**_

"_**Wonderful. Now let us not leave Allison alone with your sisters. Lord knows what they are doing to her." Samuel jokingly says to his wife and son.**_

"_**Right you are dad." Will says and they all leave to join the girls in the sitting room. When they reach the sitting room, they can hear laughter from the other side of the door. They walk in to find Allison, Marie and Elizabeth laughing hysterically. They take a seat, Will sitting next to Allison. "What's so funny, my love." He says giving her a kiss on the cheek.**_

"_**Oh Marie and Elizabeth were just telling me a funny story from when you were younger involving some cake being thrown in your face." Allison laughs at the thought of Will with cake in his face.**_

"_**Oh yes these two hooligans," he nodded in his sister's direction, "told me someone was here to see me. So I go down to the front door to see who, only when I get there, these two throw cake in my face." Everybody bursts out laughing, even Will. Once everyone calmed down, Allison decided to mention the church.**_

"_**I was mentioning to the girls that Will and I were going to your church tomorrow to speak to the priest. I've invited the girls to join us and was wondering if you would both like to come along as well Samuel and Jane."**_

"_**We'd love to Allison. Thank you." Jane replied.**_

_**They then spent the rest of the day getting to know each other. Will and Allison were getting ready for bed when Will decided to ask Allison about a date for the wedding.**_

"_**Allison we should think about a date for the wedding if we're going to see the priest tomorrow."**_

"_**I know. When do you want to get married."**_

"_**I was speaking with my parents and I was thinking about October. What do you think, dear?"**_

"_**That's perfect, Will. It would give us a lot of time to get everything planned and ready. As soon as we have a date set I will send out formal invitations to all our guests. How does that sound?"**_

"_**That sounds just fine, my love." He kisses Allison on the lips quickly and they climb into bed and fall asleep.**_

_**The next day, the Murdochs and Allison went to Saint David's Church to speak with Father McBride. The rest of the Murdoch clan looked around the church while Allison and Will went with Father McBride to his office.**_

_**Once inside the office, Father McBride shook Will's hand. "William, it is so good to see you after all these years. It's been too long."**_

"_**Indeed it has, Father." Will said shaking his hand.**_

"_**And who might this lovely young lady be?"**_

"_**This is my fiancé Allison Smith. Allison this is Father McBride."**_

"_**It is an absolute honour to meet you Father."**_

"_**Likewise my dear. Now why don't you both take a seat and tell me how I can be of assistance." They all sit down.**_

"_**As you just found out Father, Allison and I are engaged to be married and we were both wondering if you would be good enough to perform the ceremony." Will asks.**_

"_**It would be my honour." He gets out his diary/organiser. "Now did you both have a date in mind."**_

"_**We were thinking some time in October." Allison said.**_

_**Father McBride looked through his dairy/organiser. "I only have two christenings booked in October." He continued to look through the diary. "How about October 20. Is that convenient for the both of you?"**_

"_**That's fine for me. What about you, dear?" Will says to Allison**_

"_**October 20 is perfect."**_

"_**Good that's settled." Father McBride said making note of the date in his diary. They then discussed with Father McBride which hymns they wanted to be sung at the ceremony and everything else that needed to be decided. Two weeks after that meeting, invitations were sent out which read:**_

_**You are cordially invited to the wedding of**_

_**William McMaster Murdoch**_

_**Allison Elaine Smith**_

_**On October 20 1912 at 12pm**_

_**In Saint David's Church**_

**Charles, Molly and Anna all came down to Dalbeattie a couple of months before the wedding for dress fittings and such. So Molly, Anna, Marie, Elizabeth, Jane and Allison were all in Mrs Mooney's dress shop getting their measurements taken. Allison was had just finished getting her measurements taken and discussed with Mrs Mooney and the girls what it was she wanted.**

"**For the bridesmaids dresses I was thinking a light lavender colour silk like material."**

"**That can easily be arranged dearie. Now what about your wedding dress." Mrs Mooney said taking down notes.**

"**Well with the dress being white I was thinking it would be lovely to have diamonds along the neckline with a glittering, sparkling train."**

"**Excellent choice, dearie. I have everything you said in my notes and will begin designing immediately. I will notify you when I'm done so you inspect them for yourself."**

"**Thank you very much, Mrs Mooney." She said shaking the elderly woman's hand. They all left the shop and headed to the nearest café for a spot of lunch.**

**Will, Charles and Samuel had just returned from the tailors after getting fitted for their tuxedos. They called out for the girls when they got into the house but nobody answered as they were still out at lunch. They decide to have a drink and toast to a bright future.**

**Two weeks later, Mrs Mooney called Allison to let her know that she had finished putting the designs to paper and that she should come over to give her approval. When Allison laid eyes upon the designs for her dresses, she couldn't believe it. It was exactly as she imagined. She approved the designs and Mrs Mooney began work right away. Everything was falling in place. The only things left to organise were the flowers, catering, the photographer and the rings.**

**The day of the wedding had finally arrived and the butterflies in Allison's stomach were driving her insane. She was both nervous and excited at the same time. She was looking forward to seeing Will as she missed being apart from him, even if it was only for a day. She had woken up at five o'clock to get ready and have breakfast. Will was staying at a hotel while Allison stayed at the house. Samuel had left to be with his son. Allison had just finished putting her dress and veil on and was looking at herself in the mirror.**

"**Allison, is everything all right?" Molly asked.**

"**I just wish my parents and grandparents could have been here today, Molly." A single tear made it's way out and Molly wiped it away.**

"**Now listen here Allison. We'll have no tears of sadness today. Today is meant to be a happy day. Your parents and grandparents surely wouldn't want you to be upset on your wedding day, would they?"**

"**You're right, Molly. They would say the same thing. I just miss them so much."**

"**Come here." Molly embraces Allison, careful not to crease the dresses. A knock on the door breaks the two apart.**

"**Come in." Allison called out and Joseph came in.**

"**The cars have arrived." He announced.**

"**Thank you Joseph." Allison smiled at him.**

"**Right everyone. Let's get out to the cars." Jane said and everybody left the room leaving Allison and Joseph alone.**

"**You look beautiful Allison." Joseph said coming over to sit with Allison.**

"**Thank you so much Joseph."**

"**Edward would be so proud of you and so would your grandmother and parents."**

"**I wish they were here Joseph."**

"**They are in a way. They will be watching from the heavens above."**

**Allison could recall her grandfather saying something similar to her the morning they were going on board Titanic.**

**Joseph stood up and held out his arm for Allison. "Alright, let's get you married."**

**With a smile, she accepted Joseph's arm and walked outside with him to the cars. The drive to the church, for Allison, seemed like an eternity when in fact it was only a twenty minute drive. With help from Joseph and her bridesmaids, she got out from the car.**

**Will was a bundle of nerves waiting in the church for Allison. Charles and his parents, who were sitting next to him, laughed as they noticed this.**

"**It's alright son. There's nothing to be nervous about. I was the exact same way the day I married your mother and we've been together ever since. You and Allison will be just fine." Samuel said to his son.**

"**Thanks Dad. I needed that." Will said.**

**Father McBride looked to the doors and signalled for everyone to rise. Will and Charles shook hands before going to the front of the altar. The wedding tune resounded through the church as Allison and Joseph came through the doors. Everybody turned around to get a good look at Allison. When Will caught sight of her, his heart stopped beating for a second. She looked like an angel sent from above. It was now sinking in that this beautiful woman would soon be his wife. Allison and Will joined hands as Father McBride began the ceremony.**

"**Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the sight of god, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is a lifetime commitment and it is rare when two soul mates find each other they way these two have."**

**Allison and Will didn't hear anything else Father McBride said as they were too lost in each other. A couple of hymns were sung and then it was time for Will and Allison to say their vows. They both promised to love, honour and protect each other. Care for each other. For better for worse. For richer for poorer. In sickness and in health till death part them. They exchanged rings with huge smiles on their faces.**

"**By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."**

**Will and Allison turn to face each other. He lifts the veil over her head and pulls her in for a loving kiss. Everybody in the church applauded as Father McBride announced, "Ladies and gentleman, I give to you Mr and Mrs William Murdoch."**

**Allison and Will were the happiest they had ever been in their lives. The smiles never leaving their faces as they signed the marriage certificate and took photographs outside the church. The reception was wonderful and everybody had a great time. They all went home after a very long day and Molly, Anna and Jane helped Allison get ready for bed. They also gave her a little talk because she had been nervous about her wedding night. They told her what to expect and not to be nervous. Once they were finished, they left her alone in the room to wait for Will. She didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later Will came in. They locked eyes and the nerves they felt the nerves melt away. They met in a loving kiss which grew more passionate by the second and they spent their first night together as man and wife.**

_**Hey guys sorry it took a while to get this chapter up. I hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. The next chapter will be the last. I'm looking forward to writing it. I have big plans for the last chapter and have saved the best for last. I'm hoping to get the chapter up either today or tomorrow. Until then happy reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxx**_


	13. Epilogue

Allison and Will were still happily married. They had moved into a big family house not far from where Will's parents lived. Allison and Will still kept in contact with Molly and the Titanic officers. Keeping them up to date with how they were finding married life. Overall things were going extremely well.

About two months into the marriage, Allison started to feel unwell. She was sick constantly and started eating more often, putting on weight. Will was concerned for his wife's health and wanted to take her to a doctor. She kept insisting that she was fine and it was just a bug and it will pass. But Will wasn't so sure. She gave it a week and her illness didn't go away so she gave in and agreed to go to the doctor with Will. The doctor revealed to them that Allison was pregnant. Both Will and Allison were overjoyed when they found out they were to be parents. When they told the rest of the family, Will's mother and father were absolutely thrilled when they were told and Marie and Elizabeth were buzzing with excitement at the prospect of becoming auntie's.

9 months later on September 22 1913 at 3:42 pm, a beautiful baby boy was born to Allison and Will Murdoch. They named him Edward Brian Murdoch, after Allison's father and grandfather. The couple went on to have three more children, a daughter named Abigail and twins John and Laura.

Will and Allison lived out the rest of their lives in Scotland with their children in blissful peace.

_**Well there you have it guys. The last chapter of Creeping In My Soul. I have really enjoyed writing this story and am sad to see it end. I am so glad that you guys love the story. Your reviews, whether good or bad mean so much to me and I want to thank every single person who has read, reviewed and put this story in their faves. Thank you all so much.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxxxxx**_


End file.
